


It's Happening Again

by hellblazers, YHARNAMITES



Category: Supernatural, Twin Peaks
Genre: Other, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellblazers/pseuds/hellblazers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YHARNAMITES/pseuds/YHARNAMITES
Summary: In the quiet town of Twin Peaks, Washington - Cryptozoologist David Mulligan's mundane routine gets shaken up when The Winchester's show up. Toby Costelllo's life of torment begins as a demonic entity in the form of Mr. C has chosen him as his next victim. It's up to the ragtag group of Deputy Bobby Briggs, David Mulligan and The Winchester's to stop it.





	1. Damn Fine Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things before you begin reading:  
> -Spoilers for Twin Peaks (but not MAJOR)  
> -Wincest is very vague - but its there  
> -David Mulligan is my Original Character, his face is that of actor Hugh Dancy.  
> -Olivia Mulligan is my OC, her face is Anya Taylor Joy  
> -Toby Costello & Cody Costello are @YHARNAMITES Original Characters. Toby is FTM, and Cody looks like Alex Wolff.  
> -Anatoli Vasilyev is the OC of Ryan - he looks like Armie Hammer.

 

David Mulligan had been working the same case for what felt like fifteen years. Fifteen years and nothing felt solved. Twin Peaks, Washington was an enigma that could never be solved, and David knew that. He knew, but, the longer he had stayed in the quiet and oddity of a town the more at home he had felt. Big Trout Trailer Park was his true home, nevermind that he had grown up in Lumberton, North Carolina - nevermind that he had travelled and lived in Oregon and Maine for a few years before he had settled in Twin Peaks. This was his home.

 

So, when things even odder than usual happened in it, David was hyper aware. It was not odd to have tourists come in and out. Now more than usual that the Double R Diner, Norma’s joint, had taken off as a brand in most cities around America. But, David knew a tourist when he saw one over someone who had no intention of sight seeing.

 

David eyed the couple, both very attractive young men. He sipped his black coffee with a gulp that he somewhat regretted as he forgot how piping hot Norma made the morning brew. He sucked his lips in a hiss and then shook it off, back to people watching.

 

David watched the short haired young man wolf down  Norma’s famous cherry pie. The man didn’t even savour the flavour and in all honesty that hurt David deep in his core. How can one come to America’s cornerstone of ‘BEST CHERRY PIE’ and not just take their time? The tall floppy haired young man savoured it though. David already liked him, he probably knew how meaningful such an occasion was to have the best pie in the world.

 

David eyed the door as the bell dinged, of course, right on schedule Deputy Bobby Briggs came in, adjusting his jeans. David tried not to draw too much attention to himself. He has his corner booth like he did everyday, his piles of papers strewn about the top of it.

 

Bobby noticed him. Of course he did. Bobby nodded and smiled walking over to David all cautious like. And, like clockwork Bobby said the same thing he’d been saying since he met David, **“** Can I sit? All the other booths are taken?”

 

David nodded, “Let me clear you a space,” he moved a few of his papers and nodded at Bobby. “How’s your morning starting for you?”

 

Bobby shrugged and smiled when his coffee was given to him by his ex-wife, he gave her a quick smile before she went to refill other’s cups around the diner. “Oh, it's been okay David, thanks for asking. You doing okay?”

 

David shrugged and his eyes wandered to the outsiders, “It’s okay, just,” David leaned in and Bobby followed their heads close and near to the tabletop, “Those young men over in booth five… they look fishy to you?”

 

Bobby slowly moved away from how close he was to David, cartoonish in their mannerisms, he eyed the two young men in booth five. Bobby raised a brow and clicked his tongue, “I’ll be damned.”

 

David perked, thinking possibly Bobby knew who they were, he looked at Bobby expecting an explanation. Bobby touched David’s shoulder and squeezed it before getting up and bringing his coffee with him. Bobby tucked his one hand in his front jean pocket as he walked and smiled at the young men in booth five.

 

David _had_ to hear the conversation, he not so casually followed and sat at the milk bar, close as he could get without being a tag along behind the deputy.

 

“Morning,” Bobby smiled a bit and took a sip of his coffee, “You boys who I think you are?”

 

The two men looked between each other. The one David was wary of, the rushed pie eater, spoke first and snappy, “Depends on who’s asking?”

 

The nice floppy haired man cleared his throat and David noticed he kicked the other man under the table, “Hello, officer.”

 

Bobby smiled at that man, “Winchester’s I’m assuming by the look of you. Hell, I didn’t think my old man was going to be right again from beyond the grave, but, here you two are. In the flesh.”

 

The Winchesters exchanged looks and looked confused towards Bobby.

 

The mouthy one, “Yeah, Dean Winchester, but how the hell….”

“I’m Sam Winchester, this is my brother. But, what do you mean beyond the grave?”

Bobby smiled and shrugged, “Well, not literally. But, my father spoke about how one day I’ll meet two hunters, in this diner, on this date. But, I’ll be damned in his dementia seeming state he was right.”

 

Dean and Sam looked even more wary. David hadn’t realized how far he was leaning off the barstool until his face met the tile near Bobby’s feet. Bobby didn’t jump, just moved his foot a bit forward and looked down at David. Bobby ever the gentleman picked up David’s glasses off the floor and then David himself.

 

“This is David Mulligan, he’s got stuff to talk to you about, so you three boys play nice,” Bobby Briggs nudged David towards the Winchester’s booth.

 

Sam mouthed to his brother, _“How’d he know we were here to meet with our lead?”_

Dean mouthed back, _“I don’t know but I don’t like this place, Sammy. Something’s off here.”_

 

David got a smidge closer and the brothers snapped their attention at him, “Uh, um, hello. I’m David Mulligan, cryptozoologist,” he put his hand out for whomever shook it first.

 

“Dean Winchester,” the man shook.

“Sam Winchester,” shook too.

 

David nodded, “Don’t mind Bobby. His father Garland, god rest, was a seer. But, most of the things he saw were predicting twenty five years into the future. Bobby usually doesn’t click as fast as he did so must be something important if he remembered those details.”

 

The Winchester’s still looked wary, guarded.

 

 David tried to smile, to ease the oddity. But, this was Twin Peaks. This town was odd in its purest form, “Hunters? Ah, I see what you two are. Cryptid hunters. I’m purely a researcher myself, is that why you’re here? Sometimes I get tagged for information?”

 

Sam nodded, “That’s just it, someone tipped us off to you, said you had something big for us.”

 

David shook his head, “I… I didn’t? I haven’t spoken to anyone outside of the Twin Peaks community in a very long time. Actually, god… I can’t remember when the last time would even have been?”

 

Dean now looked liked he was processing, “Hmmm.”

 

Sam’s mouth gaped a smidge, “Wait, you mean to say you haven’t spoken to anyone about missing people?”

 

David shook his head, “No… I mean,” David looked like he was lost for a moment. Twin Peaks had its way about it that made you foggy. David always felt foggier in the mornings after waking up. He always felt clearer at night, like a vigilante owl. But, the owls were not what they seemed, and David knew that. Was this one of those times? The fog in his brain felt heavier today, but maybe it was because something had broke routine. Broke the routine that was Twin Peaks. So, maybe the fog seemed so damned heavy because something had broke through it, revealing how truly lost he had been.

 

David looked back at his reserved table, “Can you give me a moment to gather my things?” He didn’t wait for an answer, just sorta rushed quickly to collect all his piles and papers, shoving them haphazardly into his briefcase. On the way to the brother’s booth he asked Shelley for a refill of coffee. She obliged happily and he hoped the more he drank the more that fogginess disappeared.

Sam was so polite the young man had sat beside his brother so that David had the whole other side of the booth to himself. David felt a bit off kilter being so far from his usual spot, almost sick feeling, like something was angry at him for being out of place.

David faught the bile rising in his throat with another wash of coffee. It helped. David looked at the brothers, “I’m working on a case, have been for fifteen years. But, it’s interesting that you mentioned missing people, because I’ll be damned. Last night in over twenty five years… someone went missing in similar circumstances that I’ve heard of happening before.”

David dug around in his briefcase for a moment and pulled out a picture of Laura Palmer. Prom queen, meals on wheels rep, mysteriously killed, case unsolved.

“She went missing, her body washed up and the case went unsolved for the most part. Well, to the general public…. if you ask me? Feds know the truth, just don’t want anyone finding out.”

 

Sam looked over the very old files and then scanned some of the messy notes. He pointed something out to his brother and his brother nodded.

 

“You have any theories?” Dean opened for David to start up.

 

“A few? Well, this is going to sound crazy…. I think we are close to some sort of rift. Some sort of evil. I don’t really believe in demons but sometimes… when you go to the woods at night… it feels all wrong. Like, pure evil.”


	2. Under the Sycamore Trees

Toby was dancing and drinking with a bunch of men. He loved the Roadhouse, a bar that even in such a small town had bands from all over and ranging in various popularity coming to play almost every night. Tonight it was Bastille, a band that played a few times in Twin Peaks before, enough so that they took influence on the story of Laura Palmer, wrote a song about her and everything. Toby was underage, seventeen, but he never got carded. Well, Jean-Michel Renault knew his age and willing served him booze. Jean-Michel also opened Toby up to the real Twin Peaks.

The dirty underbelly of a quiet northern town, the underbelly of drugs and sex for money. Toby was popular with a lot of crowds, lots of people liked him in all his facets of personality. The brother, the well-liked-but-troubled school kid, the trouble maker, the heartbreaker, and the slut. 

Toby was all of himself tonight, rocking against the drunk men, not a care in the world. He felt one of them slip something in the front pocket of his shorts, he moaned against their mouth, and slipped a little baggy in their hand as exchange. He dislodged himself from the group and made his way to the bar. Slipped the wad of cash to Jean-Michel and in turn Jean-Michel slipped him a “tip” and a glass of vodka. 

Drugs were what kept Twin Peaks afloat. It wasn’t the Double R Diner, it wasn’t the Great Northern Hotel, it wasn’t the Packard Sawmill. It was here, the Roadhouse the gateway to running drugs across the border and influencing the young and wanton to One Eyed Jack’s for sex. Toby worked there on Fridays and Saturdays, he enjoyed the new owner maybe a little too much. Anatoli… Toli Vasilyev was something else….

Maybe that was the reason Toby kept going, kept doing this even if it was stupid… he enjoyed seeing Toli. He enjoyed Toli’s hands on his hips, and the near moments when he thought they would give into each other, but maybe that was just teenage fantasy. 

With the music deep in Toby’s eardrums he was eyed up by someone from across the entirety of the dance floor, so far from him he didn’t think it could be a stare directed at him. Until it nodded and waved. Something sent a shiver down his spine, his brown skin prickling with goosepimples. He felt Jean-Michel slip a small baggy under Toby’s hand that was still on the bar top. Toby gripped it and quickly stuck it into his jeans and made his way across the dancing people. 

He bumped into an incredibly attractive man in a Led Zeppelin t-shirt with an odd looking necklace around his neck.

“Sorry, babe,” the man smiled at Toby and he wanted to melt. But, he felt those dark eyes bore into him, even if he couldn’t see, but he felt the heavy want of a job needing completion. 

He tucked his long hair behind his ear and bit his bottom lip, “It’s nothing I can’t handle.” The man in the Led Zeppelin shirt bit his own tongue and eyed the teenager. But, Toby had to leave it there. He felt as if his soul was being ripped at the decision. It felt like he had a choice and he had just chose the wrong one. 

He felt heavy in his feet suddenly as he made his way to the booth with the dark eyed man. He sat across from him and pushed the baggy across the table. The man stared.

“No drugs. I want you for the night,” the man’s voice was so dead sounding. He had long hair and a leather jacket. He looked wrong in some way, but Toby couldn’t put a finger on it. 

“Uh, I’m not… I’m not working tonight sorry,” Toby was going to get up and leave.

“Sit down,” and Toby did like a snap of a whip. There was something deep and dark laced within the words the man spoke. “You will do as I say, stand.”

Toby stood.

“Follow me.”

Toby followed. 

The man who bumped into Toby earlier watched the young teen be pushed out the side door. 

Dean had left Sam with David Mulligan. Guy was weird, and to be honest Dean hated sitting down for longer than thirty minutes. Plus, there was no fucking way Dean was going to be seen anywhere near the dudes 1979 Ford LTD Country Squire. He had canvased the town for some more information. By that, he got a bit too friendly with the woman at the Double R Diner, Shelley. He had holed up at her place for most of the day until she turned him onto the Roadhouse as a clue. 

Dean watched the teen he bumped into getting pushed out the side door by some creepozoid. Yeah, no way that was happening on Dean’s watch. He excused himself past a couple of hot chicks and made his way out the side door too. In time to see the young teen being pushed into a black 2007 Ford F-150. “Son of a bitch,” Dean ran to the 1967 Chevy Impala and hot tailed it after the fading red lights of the F-150.

Toby was shivering, not only because of the night air but because the black eyed man beside him. He didn’t get the chance to grab his jacket he had left in the coat room. His crop top showing off the growing hairs of testosterone, his shoulder exposed from the bagginess of over use. Toby was chewing the inside of his cheek until he tasted copper. He thought absently if he should already have been starting the ‘transaction’ he should be leaning down and fiddling with the man’s belt and zipper. 

The black eyed man shot a look at Toby that made him withdraw, “No.” As if the man had read his thoughts. He continued chewing. The black eyed man looked in the rearview mirror and snarled, “Buckle up.” Toby obliged and was glad he did as the black eyed man floored the gas pedal to the floor and jerked the wheel. Toby’s shoulder crushed against the window and the ride just got bumpier from there. A hidden dirt road that Toby swore wasn’t there before, going up through the dark douglas firs. 

The black eyed man slammed the break and turned off the truck, “Wait.” 

Dean blinked. One second the F-150 was there and the next it came careening off the road. He was smart enough to keep going, he parked about thirty feet from the turn off and waited. 

The black eyed man sighed and looked at Toby. He reached across the young teen’s chest and Toby gasped. The black eyed man opened the door for Toby and then slipped out his side door. Toby stayed put waiting for instructions. The black eyed man opened the door and nodded, “Out and follow me.” 

He brought Toby to a clearing. Twelve sycamore trees encircling a strange dark pool in the ground. Toby shivered, the air here felt even colder than before, and it felt electric. It felt wrong. The black eyed man moaned and his eyes wandered to Toby, his hand touched the back of the teen’s spine and then quickly spun him around. He latched his mouth against the teens and a black liquid seeped through. Toby gagged, he tried to pull back, he felt the liquid spill as it filled his mouth, it dripped down his chin and Toby noticed it looked like creamed corn. He gagged, choking on it and retched but the black eyed man held his head so he couldn’t pull away. 

Dean ran up to the clearing and he saw the scene unfolding. He gagged himself seeing this, but didn’t stop his motion. He loaded his shotgun and blasted two rounds into the bastard. The black eyed man retreated, and Dean swore he saw a red curtain where the trees were and the man suddenly disappeared. 

Toby crumpled to the ground and started having a fit. His mouth foaming and his eyes glazing over. Dean ran to him and had a moment of panic, wishing he had Sam by his side to come up with quick thinking. He pulled the young teen to his chest and the boy spit up. Dean picked up the young teen and carried him to Baby. He tucked him in the backseat and brought the boys hand up when putting his seatbelt on. Dean noticed a ring on the teen’s finger, it was odd and out of place. He shook his head and called Sammy.


	3. Fire Walk With Me

David was not a hunter, he was an investigator there was a difference. He went out of his way to understand the paranormal and supernatural, but he did not actively dismantle it, instead he was of the mind that see-no-evil and it shall not harm you. Meddling in the affairs of things beyond your comprehension was a big no-no, best to just let things be as you work around to understand it at face value. David had seen Big Foot, he hadn’t approached it, he hadn’t shot at it, he observed from afar. He jotted notes down on its behaviour, on the way it was interacting with its environment. This was better research then shooting it and disemboweling it to understand its biology. Hunters didn’t bother him, they sometimes were necessary when civilians were getting injured. But, they also came to him when they lacked information, he was a librarian within the paranormal circles, a certified cryptozoologist, a degree and everything to show for that. He sat with his feet on the desk and a coffee in his lap as he stared at his whiteboard, crossed out words and circles infinitely looping other words. David took a sip of his coffee and cringed, it was cold. He had a tendency to leave things too long, whether that was his coffee undrunk, his food uneaten or cases unsolved. Not that he solved cases outside his jurisdiction or skill level. If the case required him to use a gun or a weapon he usually called someone else to handle it from there. But, again unsolved meant David was on the agreement that the paranormal should be left to its own devices at times.

 

He looked behind him at Sam Winchester who was sitting on his couch going through his laptop. These hunters had shown up, shown up when he never called. Hell, he didn’t really know why they were here. Only a few girls had gone missing and David had figured it was something to do with the Roadhouse. Hence why Sam had sent his brother there, or at least lightly suggested it. David had a feeling the brother’s didn’t like seperating for long as Sam kept checking his phone and getting a slight pout to his lip when there was no text or call.

 

David looked at the time and sighed, “Want me to make a fresh pot?”

 

Sam hummed, “Mmhmm, that’d be great thanks.”

 

David took his feet of his desk, subsequently knocking down a whole pile of filled folders to the ground. Then in turn spilling his stale cold coffee along with it.

“Ah, shit, um give me a second,” David tried to clean up best he could but in truth his trailer was a hazard already, so there was not much he could do with a spill like that.

 

Sam and David jumped when Sam’s phone started going off.

 

“Sam? You still at that Mulligan’s place?”

 

Sam sat amongst the messiest trailer home he’d ever been in. Piles of papers strewn about and stacks of files near top. He looked at David who seemed even more tired and useless as they had first met him.

 

“Yeah, Dean. What’s going on? How come you didn’t text me or call until midnight?” Sam knew he sounded like a worried wife. He didn’t care. He was worried because they had no clue what they were up against and Dean was out there. Alone. And, from his brother’s voice he could instantly tell something had gone wrong. Sam’s gut tightened in fear that Dean may have gotten injured.

 

“Well, got preoccupied and then, well Sammy - shit hit the fan,” Dean looked in his rearview mirror at the slumped teen who looked near dead in his back seat. The teen had long hair, a feminine face, dark skin and vitiligo patches of white against the dark. He was actually really pretty now that Dean had a full glance of him. Something about the teens lips…. Dean snapped back into focus on Sammy’s annoyed breathing.

 

“Demons. I don’t know what kind, never seen something so weird in my life. But, I just saved a kid from the bar. Something happened to him, the demon locked lips and puked in the kids mouth. Shot the bastard but… that’s the weird thing, he just disappeared behind some trees.” Dean had conveniently left out the red curtain of a detail because even that was insanely far fetched.

 

Sam turned away and quieted his voice in hopes that David couldn’t hear, “Demons? Here? Okay, hurry up his trailer is the first one when you turn in, it's the one made out of tin.”

 

“Fits the tinfoil hat sort of nutcase he is, huh? Okay, I’ll get there as quick as I can, just let Mulligan know he’s got a potentially injured teenager to house until he’s better.”

 

“Will do, Dean,” Sam fought the urge to say love you, or stay safe. He just hung up his phone and looked up at David who was bringing him a fresh cup of coffee. “Thanks, David. Um, you wouldn’t mind housing a potential victim my brother just saved from a… _cryptid_ ,” Sam corrected his language to best fit the man listening, “Would you?”

 

David took a sip of his coffee and then looked around his place, “Well, not much room for four of us….”

 

“Oh no, no me and my brother are going to hole up in that place, [the Great Northern](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-BfCnAg4QWms/V835ikykqrI/AAAAAAAATR4/36HqjVh_NyYF98FI3O-CX66uCs1tkJzQgCLcB/s1600/great_northern_ext1.jpg)? Seems like a beautiful spot and maybe we can get more of a sense of the area we’re working in.

 

“Touche, my place is no Great Northern, that’s for damn sure. That’s uh, fine. Just, let me clean up really quick?” David was now hyper aware of his mess. His whole home was one big pile of trash. He started grabbing everything and his small nook that used to be used for hanging up suits so they didn’t get wrinkled was now his ‘storage’ unit. He as neatly as he could stacked most of the folders he could in the living room and off his bed. A potential victim was most likely injured in some way so he would naturally give up his semi comfortable bed.

 

Sam helped as best he could. He did the dishes that seemed to have piled up, he would not normally do something like this but David cleaning triggered the need to busy himself with the mundane. He went around the trailers living space and picked up empty plates and cups. He then did a trash pick up.

 

David smiled at him, “Worried about your brother, huh? I’m sure he’ll be okay, he seems formidable.”

 

Sam laughed a bit and looked at David from under his bangs, “He is, but usually I’m there to help him in cases like this. He should’ve waited with us to get more of a grip of this thing before heading out on his own.”

 

David leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, watching Sam sink into the couch. “And what is it exactly that we’re up against?”

 

Sam pretended he was none the wiser, “Dean will fill us in.” He had no intention of opening that can of worms unless Dean thought it necessary to tell. David was a researcher and informant in some regards but he seemed more of a history or paranormal teacher then he did someone who got their hands dirty with a gun or knife.

 

By the time Dean had got fifteen minutes out from the trailer park the teenager was stirring awake. The devil’s trap on the interior of the roof was a sure way to know if the boy was possessed. Dean was ready to pull over and put the kid down if need be.

 

As Toby came to, he felt an unfamiliar weight on his left hand ring finger. He stared at it in confusion and then his surroundings. He started to feel panicked, breathing uneven. He dug in his shorts and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

 

“Please don’t smoke in my car, Baby doesn’t like it. Also, aren’t you too young to smoke?” Dean tried to smile and try to ease the awkwardness of the situation. “I’m Dean by the way…. I’m not some weirdo that stole you into his perverted van or whatever to skin you alive. So, uh you can relax?”

 

Toby couldn’t find his lighter anyway, he hoped he had left it at the bar because there was no fucking way he’d ever step foot back into any forest surrounding Twin Peaks.

 

 “Toby Costello… and sure pal. Whatever you fucking say, but you better let me the fuck out of this car soon before I lose it.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, “I’m bringing you to the trailer park, got someone there that will make sure you’re feeling okay before I send you away.”

 

Toby shivered and rubbed the green singlet ring he’d never seen before and stared at it longer. A diamond shape between two lines that seemed to remind Toby of the twin peaked mountains that he called home. It was odd….he wondered if that freak with the long hair had put it on or something.

 

They got to the trailer park and Toby’s brain was telling him to run as the old car rumbled to a stop. He _should_ run, absolutely should - his body was tired and drained. He had nothing but fear left in him, no fighting fire to will his muscles moving.

 

Dean got out and let the teen out too, “This trailer here.” Dean put a steady hand on the small of Toby’s back to navigate the teen along.

 

Toby obliged and went up the stairs to the metallic dome like trailer. Very retro. Dean rapped against the door with his knuckles.

 

David opened the door and looked at the teen, his mouth gasped open. He was… wow. Dean raised an eyebrow, and David got the picture, stepping back and letting them in.

 

David closed and locked the trailer door and put his hands in his back jean pockets. He looked at the teen who was fidgeting with a green ring on his finger. David’s brows furrowed.

 

“Hey, let me see that ring?” He didn’t wait for a yes or no, he gently grabbed the teens hand and rubbed a rough thumb over the insignia, then the teen’s knuckle.

 

Toby jerked his hand away, “Fuck off.”

 

David looked hurt and then put his hands back into his back jean pockets and looked down at his feet. He didn’t like confrontation. “I’m so sorry, I just… I’ve seen that symbol before and um, where did you get it from?”

 

David pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked so harmless it was closer to pathetic. Dean crossed his arms and eyed Sammy and mouthed, ‘ _Nerdddd.’_

 

Toby shrugged, “Fuck if I know. I don’t even know what the fuck just happened to begin with! Suddenly I was thinking it was a normal client and suddenly I’m being driven to a fucked up place in the woods and this asshole barfs in my fucking mouth! Who cares about a stupid ring!”

 

Sam winced and put his hands suddenly on the teens shoulders, the teen bucked back, “Hey, relax… we aren’t going to hurt you. We just want to make sure you’re fine is all?”

 

Toby worked his cheek, reopening the small cut he had already made earlier tonight, “I’m fine, I just want to go home.”

 

Suddenly, Toby looked his age. He went small and scared. No more fight again, he looked like a scared little boy ready to wet himself. He started to cry, “I-I just want to go h-home.”

 

David’s eyebrows knitted together, “I promise you’ll go home okay. Maybe, um, you look so tired, you want to brush your teeth and sleep? I promise I’ll drive you back home in the morning okay?”

 

Toby hiccuped a sob, “I d-don’t even know who any of you are, I-I don’t even know what’s going on… o-or what even happened to me.”

 

Dean chimed in, “Trust me kid, you don’t want to know. Just, take the nerds advice and brush your teeth before bed okay?”

 

Toby worked his cheek more and nodded. David pointed to the bathroom, “I have two extra toothbrushes in the top cabinet, feel free to use a fresh one.”

 

Toby was so confused but it didn’t take much persuading as these men seemed so calm, a gentle sternness. If Toby wasn’t so fucked up by nerves he would be on his knees giving all three of these guys the best blowjobs he could muster. But, his whole body felt like fire - not in a good way. He just wanted to sleep.

 

He brushed up, tied his hair back while the toothbrush was in his mouth, he caught the glimpse of that fucking weird ass ring again. Still not a clue how it got there. He spat, gurgled and walked into the back to the squeezed in bedroom. David was fixing the sheets - not much room between the older man and teen.

 

Toby forced a smile, “Uh, thanks… I guess.”

 

David pulled the sheet back for Toby. The teen looked utterly confused but his cheeks flushed slightly, was this guy seriously tucking him in? Was this some sort of fetish? Toby blushed more and his belly warmed in a good way despite the rest of his body feeling like shit.

 

Toby slipped into bed and he couldn’t believe it as the man actually to fucking god tucked him in. He flushed more, his lower half getting flushed with blood. He looked away from the man and turned onto his belly and head turned away from him.

 

David turned the light off, “Well, uh, try and get some rest. I’ll make sure we aren’t too loud okay?”

 

Toby grumbled, “Whatever.” He was still feeling sexually awkward in what had just occurred. Never in his life had some semi attractive older man fucking _tucked_ him in? Ever. He waited until the small screen door shut and pulled out his cellphone.

 

Toby saw the 10% battery and pouted, “Fuck sakes.” But, he didn’t waste precious battery life. He texted Toli who he hoped texted back. But, If was nearly 2:00 a.m. and he had his doubts Toli was up, let alone sober.

 

>  
> 
> **Toby:** _somthin bad happened. Pls txt me back ok_
> 
> **Toli:** _what’s going on baby? What’s happened?_
> 
> **Toby:** _I don’t know! Some weirdo client was gonna kill me! Took me to the fucking woods and now I’m at some place I don’t even know with people I don’t even know and I’m scared!_
> 
> **Toli:** _tell me where you are baby and I’ll come pick you up???_
> 
> **Toby:** _yes daddy pls come get me. I’m at that fuckinf trout trailer park. Pls hurry daddy_

           

Toby sighed and hoped Toli got here soon and helped him demand answers. For now though, his eyelids felt too heavy to stay awake. He sunk into sleep.


	4. The Waiting Room

 

Toby was standing in a long hallway of red curtains, atop an alternating off-white and dark-brown chevron pattern. He felt distorted, and confused. He walked forward, but due to the optical illusion it felt like he was gliding. He pulled back a curtain revealing the same chevron pattern in a square room with red curtains all around. Two chairs sat in the middle of the room, a man sat inside it. The man wore a nicely tailored suit, slicked back black hair. He sat perfectly still with his head looking away from where Toby entered.

 

> The man spoke but it was all wrong. “.olletsoC yboT”
> 
>  
> 
> Toby blinked and walked forward more, he sat down in the chair opposite of the man.
> 
>  
> 
> The man’s head snapped quickly back to look at Toby.
> 
>  
> 
>  ".em htiw klaW ,eriF ...sdlrow owt neewteb tuo stnahc enO .ees ot sgnol naicigam eht ,tsap s'erutuf fo ssenkrad eht hguorhT .maerd eht wolloF"
> 
>  
> 
> Toby shook his head, “I don’t understand….”
> 
>  
> 
> The man blinked very slowly and then shut his eyes. He looked like he was trying to focus. His right arm slowly rose, then his finger slowly pointed, then it tilted ever so slightly. It pointed at Toby’s hand which was gripping the arm of the chair. It pointed at the ring.
> 
>  
> 
> ".noitcetorP” The man blinked very slowly.  "!NUR ydobyrevE .elims a sraew eH .nuf rof regae ,BOB si eH"
> 
>  
> 
> Out of the corner of Toby’s eye in his peripheral vision a man with long grey hair. A smile wide. In a perfectly silent room the noise that came out of the man, Bob, made Toby want to die. He started laughing as he ran up towards Toby. The man in the tailored suit stood suddenly and moved in front of Toby.
> 
>  
> 
> They collided. Wrestling for dominance. The man in the tailored suit screamed in a very human way. His sweet brown eyes looked fearful suddenly. Bob kept laughing and smiling, his noises inhuman. The man in the tailored suit looked at Toby with so much fear.
> 
>  
> 
> “ !gniR !noitcetorP !oG”
> 
>  
> 
> He spoke once more before the dream was over, “C O O P E R”

 

David had just tucked in Toby. Toby reminded him of his little sister, [Olivia](https://www.vitalthrills.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/anyataylorjoy.jpg). He looked around her age, and in some other world they may have even been friends. There was a huge age gap between David and his younger sister, and Olivia had stayed in Lumberton with his ailing parents. He had a sick feeling in his stomach suddenly remembering her so clearly. It almost felt - and this was hard to imagine - that he had _forgotten_ her. As, if she was a vague memory of a man from years ago.

Sam and Dean were on his twin couch and David pinched the bridge of his nose, taking off his glasses in the process and putting them in his breast pocket, “I think he’ll sleep, but we need to talk.”

 

Dean laughed, “Already on it, pal. Have a drink and sit down.”

David shook his head and then sat at his desk chair, having it turned to face the brothers, “I’ll start, that ring. That ring on the boys finger is important.” David turned to his desk and searched a little for what he was looking for. He pulled out a piece of parchment, “I was given this by Major Briggs, uh that deputy you met earlier, his father. He always told me it was a [map](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2e/21/db/2e21dbb2ee435ab58e871cdfa67852df.jpg), but - that's not the most important part of it.” He spread out the paper on the coffee table and circled the symbol, “That's the rings symbol.”

 

Sam eyed the map and raised an eyebrow, “What does it mean, do you know?”

 

David shook his head, “Nothing that I could find on it, but I’ll be honest a lot of this stuff is heavily guarded by the feds.”

 

Dean rubbed his bottom lip after he took a sip of his beer, “That kid got a mouth full of demon barf and didn’t get possessed. Well, I mean I’ve never seen a demon barf to begin with, but hell… it was nasty. Like, I mean the grossest thing I’ve ever seen.” Dean shuddered dramatically.

 

Sam crooked smiled at his brother, “This demon, what it look like?”

 

Dean snorted, “Like some hippie leather daddy. Fuckin’ messed up, and why the kid? Was it just wrong place wrong time? Haven’t ever seen a demon drive three miles out of town to possess someone’s body either.”

 

David shrugged, “Was this place special in some way? If so, would you be able to drive us in the daytime if you can remember where it is?”

 

Dean nodded, “That may be best, see if we can find any more of those symbols - or whatever.”

 

Sam yawned a bit and looked at his watch, they barely had sleep the night before and now it was nearing 3:30 am, he looked at Dean longingly. Dean looked at Sammy and put a hand on his thigh for a second, nearly forgetting the company for a moment.

 

David noticed, and felt his stomach drop a bit. He didn’t draw attention to it, just looked at his own watch, “Couch can pull out into a bed, just have to move the coffee table, if you guys want to sleep? I’ve got a spare key to a trailer that’s never occupied, I can hole up there if you’re wanting?”

 

Dean let go of his brother’s thigh and sat back in the couch, “You know what, I’ll take you up on that offer. But, the kid’s probably asleep, just don’t be weird and sleep above the sheet’s maybe?”

 

David reddened slightly and nodded, “Right, that… I mean, it’s a bit weird.”

 

Sam nodded, “Yeah, Dean I don’t think tha-.”

 

Dean protested, “What the hell, if the kid is asleep, and this is Dave’s trailer, come on? What’s the big deal?”

 

David put his hands up, “You twisted my arm, okay. Just, uh,” David looked away for a moment, his carpet looking mighty interesting, “Don’t be too loud.”

 

Dean snorted and looked shocked for a moment, then looked at Sammy when David disappeared into the back bedroom of the trailer. Sammy had gone white as a ghost and looked like he was caught stealing cookies out of the jar. Dean got up off the couch and shrugged, putting his beer down on the kitchenette counter and then moved the coffee table underneath the desk.

 

Sammy got up and pulled out the couch, revealing a too thin mattress with a musty smell coming off it, “No, blankets.”

 

Dean smirked, “Well, we’ll just have to keep eachother warm then, huh?”

 

David didn’t want to be weird, he made sure the kid was sleeping, made sure to stay above the blankets. He knew his night sweats would be awful, so he quietly took off his flannel top. Unbuttoning it very slowly while keeping his eyes on the teen’s back. Took off his jeans but left his black boxers on. He lay there, trying to keep his whole body far enough away from Toby.

 

Toby moaned in his sleep and then crawled up onto all fours from sleeping on his belly. He gasped and looked shocked, gasping for air. David sat up and noticed a clear tell of the beginnings of a panic attack.

 

“Hey, oh god, relax - shhh,” David moved cautiously, and then wrapped his whole body against the teen and took a steady breath. His chest rising and falling against Toby’s back, “Shh…”

 

Toby whined and gasped again, then he started matching the breathing of the chest against his back, “Ah, oh… g-god.”

 

David rolled and sat up on his knees and brought Toby up with him, “Bad dream?”

 

Toby whimpered and tried to focus on who was in bed with him. He gulped and moved away, then off the bed, “D-don’t touch me.”

 

David nodded and stayed on his knees on the bed, looking at the teen in the small and dark bedroom. Toby hugged himself and shivered, “Cooper.”

 

David shook his head, “I-it’s David, actually, but-”

 

Toby shook his head, “The man in my dreams. Cooper.”

 

David tilted his head, “Cooper?” Major Briggs’ voice suddenly in his ear, ‘ _Agent Dale Cooper helped lead the investigation, here in Twin Peaks.’_

 

David blinked, “Man in your dreams…,” he whispered it and sat back so he went on his ass and his legs went pretzeled. “Toby, I think you had a very important dream. Can you remember anything else?”

 

Toby shrugged and worked his cheek, “It was all garbled. Dude was speaking in tongues or something. And… h-he… fuck,” a shiver and a sob escape Toby’s already shaking frame. “I can’t… I can’t….”

 

David scooted to the edge of the bed towards Toby, he reached forward and squeezed the boys hands, “Shh, please, just… relax. Relax, you’re safe.”

 

Toby pulled his hands away and pressed against the wall which was still insanely close to where David sat. David didn’t want to press further but the researcher in him stirred, “When you’re ready to talk any time, not even tonight because tonight has been hell for you I can tell - my trailer is always here, doesn’t move. And, uh, if that’s too intimidating I spend most of my morning from 6:00 AM to 12:00 PM at the Double R Diner, back right booth, never change my spot.”

 

Toby had relaxed more, he nodded a bit not really grasping yet what was being offered. He looked down at the sitting near naked man and his cheeks reddened more. He had sex for money, there was no question, he was nowhere near being a virgin - far from it. But, there was something about the lack of sexual neediness in the room. Something about how this was not a transaction - how this man didn’t expect anything of Toby.

 

David leaned back again, his naked chest rising and falling. Toby was near between his legs and the older man spread his legs a bit further. Toby shook his head trying to figure out if this was clues he wanted to fuck or what the fuck even. Toby moved forward more, David’s breath hitched. He looked up at the teen, Toby near straddling his leg.

 

“W-what are you doing?” David fought the urge to put his hands on the teen’s hips, he moved back ever so slightly, which in turn made his loose boxers rise up on his thigh. Toby’s eyes flicked down and he shrugged, playing innocent.

 

David grabbed the teen’s hips and squeezed, then gently pushed the teen away so he could stand and move.

 

Toli had walked up to the trailer and saw a man with his hands on Toby’s hips, saw Toby close to being pushed into the wall. Toby had texted him scared and panicked. Toli wasn’t going to have his favourite worker jeopardize. Was this the guy that had took him to the woods? Had tried to kill him?

 

Toli rushed around the trailer and kicked down the door. Two men beside the door half naked also raised their shotguns directly at him. It didn’t slow Toli down, he ignored the guns aimed, “Toby!” He kept moving, toward the back room and slammed into the man near Toby.

 

David hit hard against the siding of the trailer and crumpled to the ground. Toli didn’t stop, he picked up the smaller man and with all his strength slammed him into the low hanging ceiling. David slammed into the floor when he was let go.

 

Sam and Dean couldn’t fit in the small room, but Dean yelled in, “Son of a bitch, just stop!”

 

Toby grabbed at Toli’s arm, “Toli, stop! Stop! It’s not him, he’s not the one who hurt me!”

 

Toli looked confused, “I’m confusion, you mean is he no clientele from woods?”

 

Toby put a hand up at where Dean was hunched in the doorway to signify it was okay. Dean looked hesitant. David groaned on the floor, he rubbed his bleeding head and looked dazed.

 

Toli grabbed Toby’s arm gently, “I bring you save.”

 

Toby nodded and then with that Toli was bringing him out of the small bedroom. The brother’s moved away from the small opening and let them past. Toli was swearing in Russian and Toby looked back at the trailer, Dean was standing in the doorway, half on the metal stairs leading inside, he watched like a hawk.

 

Toli opened the passenger door and made sure all of Toby was inside. He looked at the man on the stairs, “It’s not problem!”

Dean crossed his arms, “I’ll be the judge of that, asshole.”

Toli raised a brow, “I’m asshole? Sucka, blyad!” Toli gave the guy the finger and went to the drivers side, started the car and blasted off.

Dean rolled his eyes, “What a prick.”

 

“Bitch, motherfucker!” Toli hit his hands on the steering wheel, “Next you must call! Right away,” Toli’s voice softened, “We will find the motherfucker, and I’ll break his nose.”

 

Toby shrank into himself, cold still from the night air, “I’m okay now, especially since you saved me. My prince charming,” Toby leaned his head against Toli’s shoulder and snuggled in.

 

Toli let go of the wheel with one hand and put his arm around Toby’s shoulder, cradling him there, “I’ll bring home. If you want me stay?”

 

Toby nodded, “That’d be nice if you can, b-but don’t feel like you have to, daddy.”

 

Toli smiled a bit and kissed the top of his head, “Is no problem. You want me stay, I stay, is no big deal.”

 

Toby smiled, “You’re so sweet, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t answered your phone….”

 

Toli looked at the young teen and his face softened, “You call, I answer. Always.”

 

Toli pulled up to the curb a little farther than Toby’s house, he knew better then to draw attention to his vehicle. They didn’t go through the front door, instead Toli lifted Toby onto the overhang of roof leading into Toby’s bedroom window. Toli then climb the tree adjacent and got on top.

 

Cody was asleep in his own bed, the two brother’s shared a room still. Toli awkwardly slipped into the window, he was smidge too tall and shoulders too broad to just slip inside. Toby shushed him and Toli tried not to laugh.

 

Toli slipped into Toby’s bed and Toby followed, “If you aren’t here in the morning, I’ll understand.”

 

Toli nodded and wrapped his arms around the young teen. “You just sleep, don’t worry about me.”

 

Toli felt the teen go slack in his arms and fall asleep. Toli waited a couple more minutes before moving and slipping out of bed. Toli knew better then to stay, he did it to make the boy feel safer, so the boy was more inclined to keep working when he was scheduled. But, maybe Toli didn’t want to admit that he was growing in his feelings towards the teen. Like, real genuine feelings, it threw him off in all reality.


	5. Mr. C

 

Mr. C rubbed his chest where the rock salt had hit him earlier. He sat in the apartment above the convenience store, the other lower form of demons swarming it like maggots. He groaned as he pulled the pellets out of his skin. The vessel that held him for over twenty five years was still that… a vessel. Easily destroyed and for the first time in twenty five years someone had hurt it. He knew he should have been wary of listening to Lucifer’s vague commands of coming here. There was a time millennia ago where his absolute obedience to Lucifer never wavered, now he questioned why he even bothered listening to a petulant child. The town was all wrong, the influence of both dominions over this town had rooted itself like a tree. It pulled the fates of these people in backwards ways, and it even pulled Mr. C six ways from Sunday.

 

Mr. C had many names, but his true name was near lost to history. It was fine by him, because a demon’s true name held a power. He had went by the name BOB for a time, it still suited him. But, his true name was that of a great magician of Hell, Paimon. Of course his own power had influence here, all the sickness, pain, violence, drugs and sex had a lot to do with his small demon militia he had been told to lead in the last year.

 

Then of course, he had concentrated his dark magic into a single room, keeping Dale Cooper’s soul trapped for as long as he needed it to be. But, since he had begun his ritual to serve his dark lord once again… something had begun to thwart him.

 

A bowl of what the local fermin demons called: ‘Garmonbozia’ was pushed in front of him by his son.

 

Richard Horne’s eyes went a dark black, “To keep up your strength, father.”

 

Garmonbozia was a localized word the fermin demons made up to reference the very real power of pain and sorrow. Mr. C looked at the black pool and drank. His son had once told him that he could only see it was creamed corn, the burden of being half human, Mr. C supposed.

 

Richard snapped his figures at the fermin demon, “Patch him up.”

 

Mr. C let the fermin demon touch him just enough to patch up his wounds before pushing him hard away from him, “Leave us.” It did so, these demons were weak servants he had pulled up himself to follow his whims. Some had unfortunately grown resentful, escaping into the town surrounding, trying to pass as normal. Mr. C had charged his son in destroying them if he found them.

 

Richard lit up a cigarette and started smoking, “Toli has begun to suspect something, I think. I mean, I don’t know - but, the more drugs I’m trying to push through there the more hesitant he’s become.”

 

Mr. C didn’t even look up from his bowl of garmonbozia as his son spoke, he barely cared, “I’ve told you, he’s not necessary to our plan. We can easily have him replaced.”

 

Richard fidgeted, “Father, don’t worry about him, I can handle it.”

 

Mr. C’s black eyes suddenly bored into Richard’s changed baby blues, “Then handle it!” He growled.

Richard winced, he was so much weaker than Mr. C had hoped. He regretted ever siring such a worm. Richard’s mother had become institutionalized after the birth, the trauma of birthing an abomination, Mr. C supposed.

 

“Y-yes, sir. Um, about last night… hunters? I thought this town was off their radar….”

 

Mr. C nodded, “Yes. It’s meant to be. But, something has changed.”

 

Richard bit his bottom lip and looked scared, “What if they try and stop the ritual?”

 

Mr. C rubbed the formica table top with the pads of his fingers, and pushed his empty bowl away, “They won’t. You’ll take some of the fermin and kill them. Then, we move onto the boy. Those hunters ruined the transference, the boys pain won’t be great enough.”

 

Richard took a drag of his smoke, “Huh, I don’t know why we can’t just move onto someone else, plenty of girls up at One Eye’d Jacks.”

 

Mr. C looked at his son like he was the stupidest thing in existence, “Don’t presume to know anything, boy. Just listen to my commands. Now, go. Find those hunters and kill them. A little fermin living in the number seven trailer in Fat Trout Trailer Park, Mrs. Chalfont, said she spotted two unusual men.”

 

Richard flicked his cigarette and snuffed it with his boot, “Yes, sir.” Mr. C nodded and snapped his fingers, Richard felt the electricity run through him, the whole world fuzzed out as he fazed back into room 315. He put the phone receiver down and shivered.

 

“Pfft, as if man. I got better shit to do,” Richard pulled a coke baggy out of his pocket and snorted a few lines before buzzing out on the king sized bed. He’ll worry about the hunters when he felt like it.

 

* * *

 

 

Bobby Briggs walked into the Double R Diner, he looked at the regular booth David Mulligan usually sat at. He looked around the entire diner, “Hey, uh, Norma? Where’s Mulligan this morning?”

 

Norma was pouring someone coffee, she looked up at Bobby, “I don’t know Bobby, haven’t seen him this morning.”

 

Bobby rubbed his mouth, “That’s not like him. Something’s wrong. Um, Norma can I get two - actually, make that four, breakfast specials to go. Four coffee’s too, please.”

Norma nodded, “You got it, Deputy Briggs. You gonna pay for that?”

 

Bobby smiled sheepishly, “ Shelly owes me one?”

Norma snapped him a look, “Robert Briggs, don’t you be like that. Pay up.”

Bobby sucked it up and put his money down, “Satisfied, Norma?”

Norma counted every dollar, and smirked, “Shelly get those orders in for the ex, he’s in a mood today.”

Shelly made a face at her ex-husband and mouthed, “ _What the hell?”_

Bobby shrugged and looked around, “I’m sorta in a hurry here....”

The two women snapped a look at him. He put his hands up in protest.

 

* * *

 

Mrs. Chalfont eyed the Deputy from her trailer’s makeshift porch. Her eyes flicked black for a moment, the deputy hadn’t even noticed her.

 

Bobby’s back did a spinechill of sorts. Sometimes places gave him bad vibes, this place was one of them, “Deputy Briggs, open up!”

 

Dean opened the door, “Deputy. What brings you down to trailer trash central?”

 

Bobby shook his head, “I take a offence to that, I have friends living around here. And, well I suppose I’m here to check up on him. Plus, I brought you guys breakfast.”

 

Dean hesitated, “Now’s not a good ti-.”

 

Bobby pushed past him and smiled a big menacing, “I insist.” Dean went to say something but stopped himself.

 

David was still asleep in the back room, his head was killing him and he heard some sort of commotion which stirred him awake. He came out of the backroom half covering his eyes at the change of light. He didn’t have his glasses but even sleep filled he was able to figure out who was there, “B-Bobby? What… w-what are you doing here?”

 

Bobby smiled and handed David a takeaway bag and coffee, “Double R special. You weren’t in your usual spot, so I figured something was wrong,” Bobby eyed the bruise on David’s forehead and the dried blood, he hissed a breath in, “Jeez, that looks bad. Want me to clean it up for you?” Bobby touched David’s forehead gingerly and smiled.

 

David blushed and started stammering, “O-oh, i-it’s o-kay, Bobby, really. Um, its not that bad.”

 

Bobby’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, “Really? You sure? You aren’t lying to me, are you Dave?”

David crossed his fingers behind his back, “Scout’s honor, Bobby.”

 

Dean and Sam had been watching the exchange, Dean not passing up a good pile of morning grease was already near finished his meal. Sam on the other hand had his laptop open, he hit it a few times, “Keeps acting up….”

 

Bobby pulled a chair and straddled it, “Laptop being funny on you? Yeah, most new technology has a hell of a time working around here. I mean, funny enough our secretary up at the station nearly lost her head when she saw our sheriff using a cellphone. Most of the locals are still stuck in the past, I guess.”

 

Sam made a face of confusion, “I think it's something more than that,” he whispered it but Bobby still heard.

 

David went and sat on his desk chair, he rolled it a bit towards the group, “I have a theory on that…”

 

Dean put his hand up and David stopped talking, he gulped what was left in his mouth, “Zip it, Tin hat. Should we be you know, discussing ‘case’ stuff right now?”

 

Bobby laughed, “You guys _do_ realize that Dave tells me everything right? Not like I believe half of it, but some of it makes sense. My dad had been right about a few stuff, I realize too late how much he was right, and how _wrong_ I had been for calling him crazy.”

 

David blushed again, “I’m not right on everything, I’m grasping at straws from the past.”

 

Dean coughed, “A demon, a ring and a clearing. That’s all we got.”

 

Bobby gulped his food dramatically, “A demon… a ring and a clearing?” He looked like he was trying to piece something together, “A demon. You’re serious? Aliens, I can believe - even Big Foot. But, a _demon_?” Bobby looked at Dave like they must have thought he was stupid.

 

David shrugged, “A demon. They look human enough, apparently,” David took a sip from his coffee.

 

Bobby sat back in the chair he was straddling, “I’ll be damned, I guess. But, wait, you sorta lost me already? Where did you see a demon, a ring, and clearing?”

 

Sam explained all they had gathered so far, “Have you made any headway on the missing people?”

 

Bobby sipped his coffee and shook his head, “No idea, it’s like they just vanished. No trail of violence, nothing… so far.”

David worked his fingernail with his teeth, “Bobby, I’m going to ask you if you and the department want to help us out on this one? I… that boy we helped last night, he… he told me a name.”

 

Bobby’s mind raced to Laura Palmer, to an old flame that burnt out too soon. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but it was always there, like an itch needing to be scratched, “W-what, uh, name?”

 

David breathed it in a near whisper, “Cooper. The boy said he had a dream, and the man in the dream said Cooper.”

 

Bobby looked strained, “ _The_ Cooper?”

 

David nodded, “I’m thinking, the one and only.”

 

Sam cleared his throat, waiting for an explanation.

 

Before David could talk, Bobby took over, “When Laura Palmer went missing twenty five years ago, a Fed by the name of Dale Cooper came searching. I was seventeen at the time, didn’t think anything of the guy, he seemed stuck up. But, my dad, well… all he talked about was Cooper, this and Cooper that. Before my dad died, he told me that the day Cooper disappeared something had gone wrong in our town. And, he was right. Our town before had drugs flowing through it, but not like this. Nothing like what I’m dealing with now. Our town, is sick, boys. A real sick, and now you’re saying demons? Man, I don’t know….”

 

Dean rubbed his neck, “Well, we got food into us, why don’t we do a little searching up where I saw the damn thing? Really double check that it _was_ a demon - look for sulfur around where it had the boy.”

 

Bobby nodded, “Sure, me and Dave will follow in my cruiser.”

 

Dean laughed, “Good thing, Mulligan’s car looks about ready to burst at the seams.”

 

David finished his coffee, “Unlike you Winchester’s I slept in, let me just get dressed.”

Dean noticed the Deputy check out David’s ass in his gray boxers, Bobby hid a smirk with a lip bite.

 

Dean waited a beat for David to be out of ear shot, “Jesus, man - take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Sam elbowed Dean hard and Dean winced, “What? It’s true!”

 

Bobby looked a bit stern suddenly and annoyed at himself for being so obvious, “Is it that obvious?”

 

Sam nodded, “It sorta is, Deputy Briggs.”

 

Bobby swallowed, “I don’t think it’ll come to pass, so I’m not going to get hung up on it, nor should you guys. We’ve got a case to solve, it’s more important.”

 

Sam smiled a bit, “Well, maybe after this case is solved - you should ask him on a date?”

Bobby clicked his tongue and stood up from his straddling position on the chair, “I don’t know, let’s just, you know, move on. Peachy?”

 

Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket, “Peachy, I guess. Dave! Hurry up!”

 

David came out still buttoning the top of his shirt, “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

All four men stood around a clearing. Sam had felt the energy of the place and it felt wrong. The twelve sycamore trees encircled a small gold pool.

 

Dean stared into the pool and felt all wrong, “Sammy, I’ve never seen anything like this before…”

 

Sam nodded and crouched down on his haunches, “It looks like liquid gold, but, even then. Something isn’t right here Dean. We’ve killed hundreds of demons, we’ve dealt with the big man himself, and I have never seen anything like this before?”

 

David was taking polaroids and when he took one of the tree’s right behind the pool of gold, his whole body went stiff. Bobby was looking around the clearing for anything else, he had found some blood in the grass and took samples. Bobby looked behind him and made a face.

 

“Dave?”

 

Sam looked up and stood quickly, “David?”

 

Dean was closest and he put his hands on David’s shoulders, “Hey, Mulligan?”

 

David’s eyes rolled back in his head, he stood a stiff and rigid pole.


	6. Sometimes My Arms Bend Back

David was sitting in a red curtain room on a velvet arm chair, the floor was disorienting. A man sat across from him and looked confused. The man looked around the room, near slow motion, or if David really focused… it looked like reverse.

> “This isn’t a dream,” The man looked shocked, scared even, “He’ll hear us.” The man was hesitant as he stood and walked toward David, “We need to get you out of here.”
> 
> David looked confused, “?I ma erehW”
> 
> The man winced, “Just as I thought, this is wrong. We need to get you save.”
> 
> "?uoy era ohW"
> 
> “My name is Special Agent Dale Cooper, and you sir are somewhere you aren’t meant to be.”
> 
> David tried to sit up from the velvet chair, but Dale put a hand to stop him, and slowly shook his head, “Something’s wrong, don’t you hear that?”
> 
> David felt his blood go cold, and heard a faint scratching. A repetitive sound, Crrk Crrk Crrk…. Crrk Crrk Crrk….Crrk Crrk Crrk... The sound grew louder but kept the same rhythm. Dale’s big brown eyes widened. David slowly turned his head and felt like he was going to lose his mind.
> 
> Three small men, covered in black soot or tar. One stooped by David’s foot, the other hanging off the back of the chair, the other peeking behind the curtain. David jumped up from the chair and the soot covered men moved closer to him, jerking, the scratching noises continued and David noticed it was coming from their mouths.
> 
> Suddenly an intense pounding happened, Dale covered David’s mouth from him screaming. The curtains started to shake, and suddenly an arm outstretched revealed itself. Then a leg, then the entire figure, crouching now, a smile wide and menacing.
> 
> It started to laugh. Dale ran forward and tackled the figure, and pointed at a lamp, “Touch the lamp! It will take you home!”

It was sensory overload, the red curtains flapping, the disorienting floor, the three sooted figures scratching their vocal cords together, and the insane laughter from an ever smiling man. David ran, losing his footing a few steps as he touched the lamp.

 

* * *

 

David came to. He was nowhere he knew of. He lay on a bed that was unfamiliar. The lamp beside him now burnt out and black. David sat up, feeling all wrong like his mind was scrambled. He had no idea for how long he had been stuck in that red room, he had no concept of time or space or even his own body within that place.

 

Bobby was just stepping out of the shower when he heard movement, he rushed into the room that David had been laying in for three days, “David?”

 

David looked lost and disorientated, he looked scared, “W-what… What happened?”

 

Bobby shook his head, “I have no idea, one minute you were taking photos and the next you went stiff as a board. We had to fireman carry you to my cruiser and the Winchester’s faught me on keeping you out of the hospital, they said what was happening to you was supernatural in some way.” Bobby sat on the bed, his towel slipping a smidge.

 

David looked sick, “I was… It felt real… I was in a red room. It only felt like I was there for an hour maybe at best?”

 

Bobby shook his head, “I’ll fix you something to eat and get you some water okay? You must be starving and dehydrated. I’ll call those Winchester boys and see if they can make heads or tails of what just happened to you, okay?” Bobby rose and squeezed David on the shoulder, his towel down a little farther, his pubic bone showing. David stared a at Bobby’s body as he walked away.

 

Bobby kept his towel on as he started making breakfast, in the middle of scrambled eggs, he called the Winchester’s.

 

* * *

 

Dean had his hand working on his brother’s cock, his mouth suckling on his neck, Sammy was begging for a little more relief, “Don’t worry, Sammy, your brother’s got you….”

 

Sam spread his legs and pulled one leg up to his chest, Dean took the initiative and got his fingers slicked up with lube and put two inside, pulling them in and out as he worked his brother’s cock in his hand.

 

Dean groaned when his phone started to ring, “It can wait, Sammy.”

 

But, Sam hyper focused on it, and reached over his brother, Dean’s fingers popped out of Sam’s ass and he groaned when he answered the phone, “H-hello?” Dean didn’t stop, he moved down his younger brother’s body and took him into his mouth. Dean sucking as Sam paced his breathing.

 

Bobby Briggs spoke, “David woke up, whenever you two can head here, that’d be great.”

 

Sam pushed Dean’s head off and gripped himself, pinching his arousal away. He moved off the bed, “Of course, Deputy Briggs. We’ll be right over.”

 

Dean lay on his stomach annoyed, “Really? Come on!”

 

Sam shook his head, “I told you we didn’t have time for a full morning together.”

 

Dean rolled on his back, his cock still erect, “I’m not pinching mine away, finish me off, come on.”

 

Sam pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He yanked Dean’s hips to the edge of the bed, and went on his knees, he started sucking, and licking his brother’s cock. He sucked on the tip, licking in circles around Dean’s urethra. He gripped the base of Dean’s cock and slapped his dick against his mouth.

 

Dean groaned, and his balls drew up, “Open up, Sammy.” Sam opened his mouth and let Dean orgasm. Dean wasn’t young, his ejaculate wasn’t a shotgun, it just oozed out of the head of his dick onto Sam’s lips and tongue. Dean’s neck tensed, “Fuck, Sam, god….”

 

Sam laughed a bit and kissed his brother on the mouth, “I love you, but get dressed.” He tapped Dean’s balls and smirked at the pained reaction. Sam got dressed and brushed his teeth, Dean the same. They hit the road soon after.

 

* * *

 

Bobby helped David to the table, “You eat up, drink that whole glass of water too. Just have to get dressed, look somewhat presentable, can’t just wear a towel the whole time.”

 

David nearly choked on his food to stop his blabbermouth from saying his thoughts out loud: _‘Why not?’_

 

Bobby smiled as he walked to his room and then David was left to stew in his thoughts. Left to try and piece together what truly had happened. He stood up a little too quickly and rushed to Bobby’s room not really thinking. Bobby was pulling up his boxers, adjusting his junk when David burst in.

 

“The polaroids!” David screamed it.

Bobby fell backwards on his ass in fright, “Jesus, Dave! Alright, yeah, um, I left them on the coffee table in the living room,” Bobby stood, he noticed David looking him over. Bobby made a face, “Did you finish your water, Dave?”

 

David blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “N-no, sorry Bobby. I’ll go do that now, I was just thinking out loud.”

 

Bobby slowly nodded, “Water, Dave.”

 

David nodded and left the room.

 

Bobby laughed to himself, “Funny, guy sometimes.”

 

David grabbed his water, drinking it on his way into the living room. He sat down cup still to his lips as he looked over the polaroids. He spit when he saw the red curtains, a pale comparison to the real thing but nonetheless, present. The sycamore trees in front and the curtain faint as if he had captured a ghost on film.

 

David finished his water now, he cleaned up where he had spit. He took a moment to take a breather, using this as an opportunity to snoop. He had never been in Bobby’s home, hell he barely wandered outside of the Fat Trout Trailer Park, the Double R Diner or the library. He had his spots, and this wasn’t one of them.

 

David stared at a porcelain white horse statue on the fireplace mantle. His eyes wandered to a picture of Bobby’s daughter, Becky. His daughter was long gone from the home, she was married herself. David hadn’t really pried, but he eavesdropped most of what he knew: she was in her late twenties, in a bad marriage and had trouble with money. Sometimes David would see her from his trailer, she lived in the same trailer home village as he did. She always looked sad. In the picture though she smiled for the camera and David blinked a few times as her face seemed to meld with a sudden image of Laura Palmer’s famous school photo.

 

Bobby eyed David for a moment, “You didn’t finish eating, my cookings that bad, huh?”

 

David jumped, “No, it’s great Bobby. I just guess I’m not very hungry? Too much on my mind.”

 

Bobby turned the chair and straddled it, David noticed it was a habit of the older man.

“So, lay it on me? What’s on that mind of yours?” Bobby raised his hand up and poked David in the centre of his head.

 

David’s mouth crooked up a smidge, “It’s just about everything… how sorry I am that you’re getting wrapped up in it too.”

 

Bobby gently hit David’s jaw with his fist in a playful manner, “I’m just happy you’re safe and that boy is safe…. other then that, I was already dealing with crazy when my dad was still alive. As much as he hid from me, he did tell me what I needed to know, he didn’t sugar coat that stuff that went bump in the night. I didn’t really believe him until now… but, now I’m questioning what I can do to support you guys in hunting and coming to the bottom of this thing.”


	7. Meanwhile...

Toby had his rucksack slung over his shoulder, his brother a few heads taller had his thin shoulders hunched and his walkman blaring his music on tape. Toby kept walking a little step behind of Cody - thinking of what to tell his brother - if anything should be said, that is.

 

Cody crosses the street without looking, head down. A truck came careening towards his brother and Toby began to yell for Cody to look out.

 

Dean was coming out of the convenience store on the other side where Cody was about to cross. He ran and yanked the boy up and away from the road. The truck served to aim where the boy was was yank away.

 

They were lucky, and the truck revved aggressively before reversing and driving off. Sam got out of the Impala that was parallel parked on the road. “Jesus, is he okay?” Sam looked at the other teen shaking and his face dropped in colour.

 

Toby hesitantly, looking both ways across the road multiple times before crossing, “You guys following me?” He looked accusatory.

 

Sam smiled a bit, “Amazingly not, but I’m glad we met through coincidence.”

 

Cody looked shaken, “What was that? Did the guy not see me?”

 

Dean looked at Toby, “Probably a drunk driver from last night. God, some of these people are just downright demonic.”

 

Toby made a face, but Cody didn’t pick up on the double entendre. Cody’s eyes welled up a bit, he was near tears from fear, Toby squeezed his brother close. Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Let’s go.”

 

Toby hesitated, “Actually, um, can you guys drive us to the high school? I’d rather not be on the road.”

 

Sam smiled, “Sure, thing - uh, Toby, was it?” Toby nodded, “I’m Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean,” Sam squeezed Cody’s hand.

 

“Cody Costello, this ugly guys brother.”

 

Sam in the driver’s seat and everyone followed suit, the boys in the back seat. Cody shakily directed Sam to school. They mostly kept quiet, as Toby didn’t want to draw attention to what happened a few nights ago.

 

Dean was the first one to say anything right before the boys stop, “Toby, after school could you met us at room 315 at the Great Northern?”

 

Toby was stepping out of the Impala and nodded; when Cody was out of earshot he said, “I have a shift tonight, what’s going on? D-did, you uh, find the guy?”

 

Dean shook his head, “No, but we have someone who may be able to figure out what's happening.”

 

Toby shrugged, “I got class, so.”

 

Dean smirked, “You don’t look like the type of boy who’d even bother with class.”

 

“Well, I am. Uh, thanks for saving my brother. That’s two Costello’s you’ve saved in only a few days, must mean our luck is running out,” Toby tried to laugh to make it more of a joke but in reality he was worried. He rubbed that mysterious ring on his left hand, and for a moment his left arm felt numb, like it had fallen asleep. He rubbed his upper arm now and said his goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

By the time the Winchester’s rolled into Bobby’s house it was past noon. Bobby let them in and they sat in his living room.

 

David pushed the polaroids to the Winchester’s, “I was in a red curtained room, with a mismatched floor. I was only there an hour and yet Bobby told me I was asleep for four days.”

 

Sam nodded, “I wouldn’t say asleep, but you were just MIA, like out of body.”

 

David watched Dean scan the photo, “Holy shit,” Dean looked at the red curtains faintly visible in the photo, he showed Sam who gawked at it.

 

“After you had your episode David, me and Dean went up there ourselves the next day. We found sulfur, and we took a sample of the gold like liquid. It wasn’t gold, it wasn’t any sort of element they could find. So, we asked around….”

 

Castiel appeared behind Bobby who nearly had a heartache, “Jesus Christ, what the fuck!” Bobby went for his gun but Sam put his hand up.

 

“He’s who we asked around. This is Cass.”

 

“Castiel, Liaison of Heaven,” He stood still and blank. Bobby and David were more than a little confused.

 

Dean made a face, “He’s joking, of course,” Dean mouthed at Cass, _‘Ixnay on the Angel shit.’_

 

Castiel nodded but looked confused as to how he was meant to explain any of what they found out, “Uh, well… the liquid in that pool is from a… hrmm, Dean?”

 

Dean looked blank, “Um… a fallen… creature?”

Sam looked annoyed, “Oh my god, just tell them the truth!”

 

Bobby clicked his tongue in his cheek and crossed his arms, “The truth would be better than this little dance you’re playing.”

 

Castiel started over, “An, angel fell in that location. This particular angel has been missing for hundreds of years. The symbol that Sam showed me on that ring confused me, until I inverted it. It’s Enochian. The archangel Raguel, the Angel of Justice. But, the residue left after he fell is all wrong. The fact that Raguel did not fall from grace, it seems unnatural. Like, he was pulled. Upon further inspection of the area, there seems to be a veil that I cannot see past. Something is blocking me from entering. Something more powerful than an angel, powerful enough to have pulled an angel down.”

 

David looked so lost, this was a lot of information all at once, “The man in the room, was Agent Dale Cooper….”

 

Castiel shook his head, “That man has nothing of significance as far as I can tell. What we should be worried about is the boy first affected. Dean told me he was exposed and that he is wearing that inverted ring, I don’t think anything good can come of this.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Freakin’ Angels, man. Couldn’t have been something simple.”

 

Castiel shifted from side to side, “I’ll meet you at room 315 later when the boy comes. I’ll need to search his soul for more information. In the meantime, stay away from those woods, nothing good can come of it.”  And with that, Castiel disappeared.


	8. When This Sort of Fire Starts

Toby was at home after school, Cody had an after school thing that Toby couldn’t care about. His arm was numb all day, he was started to worry when it felt like dead weight. He was trying not to panic as he rushed into his home. He was making his way up the stairs when he stopped midway.

 

The ceiling fan whirred in a rhythmic sound, like a heartbeat keeping it alive. Toby’s mouth went dry, he stared at the spinning, and listening as if in a trance.

 

Out of the corner of his eye through the stairs railing, he saw movement. His blood ran cold, and he screamed, running to his room. He slammed the door and locked it, he screamed at the door and turned to grab his dresser to drag it in front of the door.

 

Crouched by the dresser, a man with long white hair sat crouched behind it, he stared at Toby with hungry eyes.

 

He spoke in a quiet whisper, “I want to taste through your mouth.”

 

Toby shook at the door, forgetting he locked it to keep whatever was downstairs out.

 

The man slunk forward, beginning to laugh, his teeth chattering, “I HAVE THE FURY OF MY OWN MOMENTUM!” The creature rushed towards Toby and slammed him into the wall, it licked at the young teen’s face, “I want to be you, or I’ll kill you.”

 

Toby screamed, “No! Please, no!” He shut his eyes tight and when he opened them, the man was gone. His room was completely silent except for his shaky breathing and sobs.

 

* * *

 

When Cody got home after his friends dropped him off he found his brother dressed in the tightest clothes, the skimpiest short shorts and a crop top that was barely even a top, just a thin piece of fabric barely covering him at all. Toby was by their father’s bar and drinking, not even caring how much he drank it seemed.

 

Cody raised a brow, “Toby? What the hell?”

 

Toby sighed, “I have work tonight, I can’t hang out,” Toby avoided looking at his brother, he just poured a little more Vodka in his glass and took another big gulp.

 

Cody had no idea what his brother did for work, but he had always been curious and concerned, “You have work? And, you’re getting plastered and dressed like a hooker, why?”

 

Toby finally looked behind him at his brother, “Fuck you, Cody. Leave me alone.”

 

Cody looked hurt, “I’m not going to leave you alone, Toby. You’re my brother and you’re scaring me!”

 

Toby laughed, “You don’t know half of what being scared feels like.” Toby’s cellphone digged, “Uber’s here, do me a favor? Buzz off.”

 

Cody scoffed and watched his drunk brother trip out the door and into an Uber. Cody waited half a second, he ran out the front door and grabbed his bike that was behind the bush near their garage. He started tailing the Uber. His chest feeling tight with every quickened pace. He hoped he didn’t lose the trail…

 

* * *

 

As Toby comes into the Roadhouse he makes eye contact with Jean Michel who is behind the bar.  Toby goes to sit at a table alone, he rubs his inner thighs, trying to entice whoever comes close.

 

Jean Michel nods to a couple of biker looking guys, Richard Horne leads the pack with drinks in his hands. One of them slides him a fifty with a packet of cocaine underneath.

 

Richard smirks, “Gives us a full ride, darling and we’ll make sure Toli knows who his best whore is.”

 

Toby giggles and leans back, “This isn’t going to get you past a handjob, pal.”

 

One of the guys groaned, “Does he even go all the way, Richie? He seems like a stuck up little cunt.”

 

Richard leans forward and moans into Toby’s face, “He’s a good little slut that goes all the way, ain’t that right?”

 

Toby leans against one of the men beside him and grabs him by the balls and squeezes, he keeps his eyes directly on Richard, “You willing to go all the way? Huh? You wanna do it for me.  All the way for me means all the way, dead! Kill me, fuck me, I don’t care.”

 

Richard pulls back and laughs, “Easy there, Toby.”

 

Cody walks in and sees his brother surrounded by men, see’s the near tears springing to his brother’s eyes. He put two and two together, his brother needed help.

 

Cody sauntered over and slipped in the booth side beside Richard, “Hey, let’s party.”

 

The man whose balls were just in a vice grip smirked, “He part of the deal?”

 

Toby squeezed the guy harder, “No, he isn't. Get lost, Cody.” Toby turned to the man whose balls were in his hand and licked into his mouth, groaning.

 

Cody took it as a challenge, “I am part of the deal.” Cody gingerly grabbed Richard who let him, Richard explored the other teen’s mouth and smirked when he pulled back, “Mmmm.”

                       

Toby glared at Cody and nodded, “Alright. Alright, let’s get to One Eye’d Jacks, take this to the pink room.”

 

Cody swallowed, his nerves showing but only enough for his brother to pick up on. But, Toby was challenging him to continue, daring him, and Cody wanted to prove to his brother that he could handle whatever came next.

* * *

 

Toby and Cody in the back of the car, Cody getting his neck sucked on and heavily petted by one of the men he didn’t even know. Toby getting his pussy fingered, sitting on another man’s lap. Toby stared at his brother, egging him, daring him to try.

 

Cody licked his upper lip near his mole, his mouth hung open for a second, mouth wettened slightly by the need to throw up. He felt sick, he couldn’t believe Toby did this for living, how many people have hurt his brother?

 

But, Cody took the man’s mouth against his and slipped a hand past his belt buckle, he found the hard member and stroked it. Toby had his eyes shut, and when he opened them and saw Cody stroking the other man he looked pissed. Toby rolled his hips away from the other man’s eager hand and crawled towards his brother, he grabbed Cody’s forearm and yanked it.

 

He looked at the man, “Not yet, we haven’t even had our dinner yet.” Toby pulled a bag of cocaine out of his pocket and let the man take it, put some on the back of his hand and snorted. Cody was offered some but Toby beat him to it, and snorted it and guided the baggy to the other men, avoided Cody all together in the transaction.

 

Cody looked annoyed, but didn’t push it - he didn’t understand what his brother was playing at, but two could play a game as dark as theirs.

 

Richard pulled into the drive of One Eye’d Jacks, he put his arms around Toby and Cody’s hips, guiding them inside. Richard licked and bit at Toby’s earlobe and then caught Cody’s mouth against his.

 

Cody was given beer, the men swarming him in the building. Toby had his top off now, his small chest and hard nipples were getting grabbed by whoever. Richard tapped the sofa and Toby came like a good boy.

 

Richard bit at Toby’s jaw and whispered in his ear - almost inaudible in the commotion of sound from the music, “He’s just as perfect as you. We can use some more boys like you. Get undressed, I want to fuck you real good.”

 

Toby looks across the room through dancing and naked bodies, and sees Cody's head tilted way back with a man on top of him.

 

Seeing Cody vunerable like that, two men now touching him and a dick near his open mouth, Toby’s blood ran cold.

 

That dark voice, commanding and terrifying, the man from nightmares suddenly in his ear,  “See what we can do to, Cody?”

 

Toby’s whole body froze, through the mouth of Richard that voice appeared, and Richard’s eyes grew dark completely covering the whites of his eyes, “See what happens when you aren’t a good boy, Toby?”

 

Toby screamed and jumped off the lap of Richard, screaming but his screams drowning out from the overpowering music that seemed to have been amped up louder then it was before.

                                   

Toby screaming as he tried to push past the men naked and dancing, “No! God, no!”  Toby stumbles and runs to Cody grabbing Jean Michel who had tagged along to get other business sorted. Toby continued to scream, screaming at Jean Michel, “Get him out of here! Get him out!”

 

But, Jean Michel doesn’t seem to be listening, just talking to another man and laughing with a beer in his hand. Toby shaking Jean Michel’s arm, “I’m busy, baby. Busy, can’t you see?” Jean Michel doesn’t even look at the teen, shrugging the clinging boy off his arm.

 

“Jean Michel, please! Please, get him out!” Toby falls onto the floor when Jean Michel shoves him, full of panic as he sees the men’s eyes surrounding him all go black, a weird hunger in their eyes. The lights start to flicker in the club, not a strobe, something else - something wrong.

 

Toby crawling on the floor towards his brother, he’s sobbing scared and out of his mind, “Cody! Cody, what are you doing?!”

 

The men ignore Toby trying to pull them off by their legs, ignore the teen as he shakily stands and hits at their arms. The man buries his cock deeper down Cody’s throat, “Wait you’re turn, man.”

 

He rips Cody’s shirt off and the other man with Cody’s legs wrapped around him plays with his nipples and yanks at his jeans. Cody is completely gone, he is out of his mind on something or something that was given to him. Toby shakes his brother now instead of the men and screams into his face.

 

“Don't you ever do this! Don’t do this! You aren’t like me, don’t do this!” Toby pushes his brother’s head away from the cock in his mouth and Toby himself goes down and bites it, the other man holding Cody’s waist lets go and Cody falls off the table he was barely on.

 

Cody laughs, mumbling, “Okay, haha, okay I can’t do this, what’s the big deal, what the big deal, huh?” Cody stands and wobbles and smiles at the men, “Not like I haven’t sucked a dick before, Toby! You’re so full of shit, you know that?” Cody tries to get away from Toby and Richard is there now, putting an arm around the teen.

 

Richard smirked, dangerous and unpredictable, “He wants to stay, Toby - he knows his place is here.”

 

Toby slaps at Richard and Richard grabs his small wrists, “All you have to do is say the word, Toby. And, he goes free, what do you say, huh?” Richard’s eyes completely black and hungry, “He’s the one who wants to breathe through your nose and taste through your mouth, not me.”

 

Mr. C walks into the room and the music gets even louder, the rhythm matching Toby’s home fan above the stairs. A whirring, a buzzing. Cody’s eyes are rolled in the back of his head, he is being held up by two men, two men still eagerly touching him. Toby closes his eyes and screamed so loud, a blood curdling scream.

 

Toby screaming at his brother, “It’s not you, Cody! It's not you!” Mr. C puts a hand on Toby’s face and strokes it, Richard is holding Toby’s arms so he can’t escape. The music is so loud that Toby’s senses are numbed further, losing all ability to hear. But, he could still hear the man with the long black hair, still hear that voice that is all wrong, too low and too dark.

 

“Give me what I want,” the man nods to encourage Toby.

 

Toli had no idea what was going on, but his boss was there - surrounding Toby and Toby’s brother that Toli didn’t even really know other then some few stories Toby’s told him. Toli grew angry, and with his all his might he punched Mr. C and pushed his boyfriend Richard off of Toby.

 

“Get the fuck away from them!” But, Toli got overwhelmed by the men all around them. Toby was crying, Cody looked like he was fading - his mouth foaming slightly from whatever poison they gave him.

 

Mr. C smirked, “Richard, I thought you took care of this?” Richard sniffed, looked like a boy in trouble. Mr. C looked massively disappointed and looked at Toli who was now being held by three burly men, “Anatoli, you have no idea what I am, or what I can do. Keep it that way.”

 

Toli spat at his boss, “Leave the boys alone, you sick fuck! Before you came here, Twin Peaks was a simple place. We sold drugs to truck-drivers and teenagers. One-Eyed Jack's welcomed curious tourists and businessmen. Quiet people lived quiet lives. More death and destruction then I have ever seen when you came to town…”

 

Toli wasn’t finished his English perfectly clear, like he was reciting words that weren’t his own, “The people here’s simple dreams have become a nightmare. Maybe you brought the nightmare with you. And maybe, it will die with you!”

 

Mr. C slowly wiped the spit off his face, his black eyes staring deep into the soul of Toli, “I don’t have any use for you. And, you talk a big game for a deadman,” Mr. C punched so hard into Toli’s chest his hand caved into it.

 

Toby screamed, and the music stopped. All that was heard was Toby’s scream that lasted minutes, his voice daring to stop working, his vocal cords aching. Toli’s chest open with blood pooling out onto the floor. Bubbling up from his attempts of breath. He stares at Toby and smiles before crumpling on the floor.

 

Richard gasped, “Y-you didn’t have to do that, father.”

 

Mr. C glared at his son, “Don’t tell me? You fell for this roach? I could never expect anything different, can I?” Mr. C’s blood covered hand rubs against his sons face. “I have no use for you, either, Richard…”

 

Richard tried to back away and he screams as his father grabs ahold of him, screaming as his father strangles him. Toby can’t scream anymore, he’s in shock, daring to look at Cody now who is seizing on the ground.

 

Toby faints.


	9. It Is Very Hard To Put Out

> The red curtain room surrounding Toby who is crumpled on the chevron patterned floor. Dale is crouched and he shakes the young boy slightly, his motions jittery and wrong. Dale looks around the room and shakes again, the room begins to shake also. Dale pulls away as suddenly and stands at attention.
> 
>  
> 
> A long white haired man peeks through the curtain, “YOU HIDE. I SEEK,” voice slow and calculated, Toby comes to. The man laughs, “YOU ARE HERE. AND THERE IS NO. PLACE TO GO.”
> 
>  
> 
> Dale swallows and pulls Toby up, embraces him against his chest, “He can’t hurt you here. I won’t let him, but you have to remember, Toby. This is a dream, it is HIS dream, and you need him to wake up. Wake him up, and we can all be saved.”
> 
>  
> 
> Toby eyes are wide and scared, “H-how? H-how do I wake him up?”
> 
>  
> 
> Dale leans in, a whispers something. Toby’s eyes well up with tears, and he nods.
> 
>  
> 
> The man with white hair growls and rushes at Dale, Dale pushes him back and a powerful electric sound boomed, the curtains shake faster and the room feels tilted. Tilting with how the white hair man staggers to the left, and then the right. Dale loses his balance slightly and the white haired man picks up Dale and throws him into the air. For a moment, Dale floats, not going up or down. Dale’s eyes pleading to Toby as he stayed still in the air.
> 
>  
> 
> “D R E A M,” Dale slams into the ground and puts his hand up before the man with white hair slams a heavy fist into Dale’s face. Dales face swells, and cracks, white light exposing through the cracks. The man with white hair slams two fists down, over and over. Dale’s face opens, blood spilling, but white light exposing. The man with white hair’s eyes go pale, and he covers them, moving away, scurrying backwards like he’s in reverse.
> 
>  
> 
> Dale lies flat on his back, his face shining of white light, his soft brown eyes look toward Toby and he speaks with no mouth, “D R E A M.”

 

* * *

 

Toby wakes up tied to the wall, his arms raised too high above his head, he feels awful. He looks as his naked body is covered in bruises, welts and cuts. Cody is also tied, but his head hangs down against his chest. Toby tries to speak but his throat is so raw.

 

Mr. C sits at a formica table, rubbing his eyes, “What are you?” Mr. C looks at Toby and stares, his eyes completely black, but a burn of milky film over them. Mr. C touches his own eyes as he stares directing at Toby, and uses his thumb nail to peel off the film of milky burn. He hisses in pain as he does so.

 

Mr. C blinks a few times and focuses fully onto Toby, “I see now. The angel has chosen to protect you,” Mr. C stands and pulls out a knife, “But, the other angels wouldn’t help you, because they’ve all gone away. And, I have him trapped between two realms. He can’t save you,” Mr. C ran the knife up Toby’s stomach to his chest.

 

Mr. C eyes the ring and blinks, he looks uncomfortable. He gags slightly, and covers his mouth. He moves up and away, dropping the knife. He spurts slightly, a dark mass trying to escape his mouth. He covers his mouth tight and forces it down.

 

Toby eyes the knife on the ground, his sore body aches as he stretches his leg, his foot and toes trying to reach it. Mr. C looks around the apartment above the convenience store and finds a fermin demon in hiding, Mr. C groans, “The ring… take it off.”

 

The fermin demon scurries towards the boy, its not smart enough to realize Toby is reaching for the knife with his foot. The fermin demon knocks the knife closer to Toby as it crouches atop him. He goes to grab the ring but its strange sooted face bunches up in pain. It makes a most inhuman noise of pain, as its body crumples into ash. Toby takes his chance, he uses both feet and lifts the knife, his legs shaking in the strange contorted motion.

 

Mr. C notices now through the ash dusting the room, “What do you think you’re going to do with that?”

 

Toby doesn’t answer, it's taking all the small bit of strength he has left, he puts the knife in his mouth, his leg falls hard back to the floor and his body spasms in pain from the muscle cramp. Toby tries to breathe steady through his nose and he lifts his chin up and starts to cut the tight ropes his wrists are attached to. He keeps cutting as Mr. C tries to advance, the leather cladded black eyed man crumples again. Covers his mouth again and gags.

 

Toby cuts one arm free and grabs the knife out of his clenched tight jaw, he cuts Cody free before he finishes cutting himself free. “C-Cody, w-wake up, god, please wake up!”

 

Mr. C moves now, towards Cody. He knows that boy is not protected, has no ring. He laughs and goes to grab the slumped body.

 

Mr. C stops, he looks behind him. He looks nervous suddenly. He turns to the slumped body of Cody, but Toby has done something. Toby has cut his own palm, and drew an Enochian symbol in his own blood. He presses his hand inside and the entire room shoots with bright white light.


	10. The White Lodge

Dean and Sam had just finished making love in their hotel room 315 at the Great Northern Hotel, unaware of what was happening at the pink room in One Eye’d Jacks. Unaware that Toby was about to be hurt in ways they couldn’t fathom.

 

Dean sat up a bit and rubbed his own mouth. Something did feel off in the room, a buzzing… a humming. Dean blinked a few times and the lamp flickered. The humming got louder, and Sammy stirred in his half asleep state, “S’that Dean?” Dean shushed his baby brother and kissed his forehead, slipping out of bed and pulled the blankets up under Sammy more.

 

Dean naked walked around the room, he squinted and leaned towards the lamp that was humming louder now. Dean cocked an eyebrow and wet his lips. He stared at the lamp and felt the heat with how close he was to it. He blinked, his eyes seeing white for a moment with how long he had stared into the light. He blinked again and was in a room that wasn’t the hotel.

 

> He swallowed and his barenaked body raked up with goosepimples. He looked at his own naked body and noticed he was in gray. If he looked the whole place was gray. His fear settled in the pit of his naked stomach, a tightness, “S-Sammy?!” He looked around the unusual room and noticed in the middle was an old and large phonograph.
> 
>  
> 
> It creaked as the record spun. A slight scratching, strange and wrong sounding. Then a voice hummed through it, _‘Hello, Dean. This is the water, and this is the well. Drink forth and ascend. The horse is the white of the eyes, light within.’_
> 
>  
> 
> Dean blinked again and shook his head. The voice continued, _‘_ _Through the darkness of future's past, the magician longs to see. One chants between two worlds…-’_
> 
>  
> 
> Dean gasped as a woman stepped out, blinking slowly. The phonograph crackles, _‘She's filled with secrets. Where we're from, the birds sing a pretty song, and there's always music in the air.’_
> 
>  
> 
> Dean nods, “Heaven…”
> 
>  
> 
> The woman smiles soft and calming, “Heaven is a large and interesting place, Dean.” She motions for Dean to sit, not even realizing he as naked, perhaps because she could see the soul and not the man before her.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean sat hesitant. The woman pulls off her face, Dean’s eyes stare at a white void.  The void reveals the outside of a convenience store. The phonograph speaks, _‘A path will open, here,’_ the woman’s face swirled with gold, the convenience store becoming more visible, _‘Only a moment. We don’t have long, his power has dampened only slightly. Step forth and descend.’_
> 
>  
> 
> Dean shook his head, “No. I’m not some foot soldier for Heaven, Michael nor whoever you are, won’t make me budge.”
> 
>  
> 
> The phonograph made a dull scratching sound, almost like a sigh. The record skipped, _‘Very well. The boy will die, and Paimon shall rise._ ’

* * *

 

Dean blinked and suddenly he was back in the hotel room, his eyes blank full of white for a moment. Sammy lay sleeping soundly. Dean’s mouth went dry, “Fuck, Sammy!” Sam startled and sat up in fear, “D-Dean?!”

 

Dean put a hand up, “Paimon. What the hell do we know about Paimon?”

 

Sam looked confused, “T-the demon? Shit, Dean what the hell…?” But, Sam stopped himself, seeing his brothers naked body, the sweat sheening across his chest, but it wasn’t from their love making earlier. It was something else, “P-Paimon is a Lord of Hell. He’s uh, fuck, one second let me get my book loaded.”

 

Sam grabbed his laptop and opened his scanned copy of _Liber Officium Spirituum_ and also opened the scanned copy of the _Pseudomonarchia Daemonum_.   
  


“Right, so… Paimon is a fallen Cherubim, the highest order of Angel, the second highest rank of angel, to be exact. He fell after Lucifer, and from the looks of this was his left hand servant. Obedient, but he’s powerful… Like, really powerful. _‘He appears in the form of a man, sitting on a dromedary, with a crown most glorious on his head. Before him, a host of spirits - like men. He hath a great voice, and roareth at his first coming, and his speech, is such as a great Magician.’_ ”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, and looked at the symbol, “That his mark?”

Sam nods, “Have you seen it around town at all?” Dean makes a face and tries to think.

 

Dean’s eyes widen, “Yeah, I have. Telephone pole outside of David’s trailer park. But, I don’t… I had a vision, Sammy. Or, something… Heaven called out to me, I think. They told me to into some chick’s face, think it was a portal, I have no clue. I didn’t. They got pissy, said the kid’s gonna die, Sam. And, Paimon shall rise….”

 

Sam’s face went white, “Anything else, did you get anything we can work with?”

 

Dean looked like he was straining to remember, “I… I remember an abandoned looking convenience store. Man, I don’t know… the angel or whatever seemed to make it like thats where Paimon was.”

 

Sam threw clothes at Dean, “Think, Bobby and David are awake?”

 

Dean was getting dressed now, “Call ‘em. They know this town better then we do, they might know what I’m talking about?” Sam hoped so, so did Dean.


	11. Is It Future? Or Is It Past?

Bobby lay staring at his ceiling. David was in the spare room, and it took a lot of strength on Bobby’s part to not go in. Bobby was worried about the guy still, after that whole encounter David was shook up, more paranoid than usual. Bobby, had done something bad that sat wrong in his gut… he had took David’s phone and called the contact listed as MOM.

 

Of course, this was days ago, and the voice that had answered as too young sounding to be MOM.

 

> _“Olivia, speaking?”_
> 
> _“Um, is this David Mulligan’s parents?”_
> 
> _Silence_
> 
> _“Miss?”_
> 
> _“I… I haven’t heard that name in a long - long time.”_
> 
> _“Well, Olivia, my name is Bobby Briggs. I’m a Deputy out in Twin Peaks, Washington. Sorry, about the long distance…”_
> 
> _“Twin Peaks? Last… last I heard from David he was up in Maine. Um, where… what’s happened?”_
> 
> _Silence_
> 
> _“He’s in a coma, or… um, we think he is. I, uh, took it upon myself as a friend of David’s, and as a Deputy, to use his cellular phone to call next of kin, in case… um, are you his mother? You sound a little young, so I’m assuming not…?”_
> 
> _“Olivia Mulligan. I’m his younger sister. Our… our mother is in very poor health, I mean… death’s a calling sort of thing. Dad’s been dead for four years now, Dave never came to the funeral. God, this… this is so strange, its like… its like I haven’t heard from David in years, and I just…”_
> 
> _Sobbing_
> 
> _“Olivia, I’m going to ask you something strange. Have you ever had a dream so real that when you woke up, the reality you woke up to felt wrong?”_
> 
> _Silence_
> 
> _“I know it's a strange question, but I woke up today, two days now since David’s been… comatose. And, it was that feeling, it felt worse when I reached for this phone in my hand, it felt like I was all wrong when I dialed your number….”_
> 
> _A hiccup_
> 
> _“Y-yes….”_
> 
> _Bobby gulped_
> 
> _“I’m going to ask you another strange question. How fast can you get here? Olivia, this is important, I mean - this feels important.”_
> 
> _Silence_
> 
> _“I… I don’t know, um, two days tops? I - I need to go, my mom is calling.”_
> 
> _“OLIVIA!!!!!!!!!!!”_
> 
> _Dial Tone_

 

Bobby rolls on his side, “Something feels wrong, man.” He talks out loud. Bobby slips out of bed and goes to where David is sleeping, “David, wake up.”

 

David sits up with a start and blinks, “B-Bobby? What’s happening?”

 

Bobby shakes his head, “Nothing, I just… something doesn’t feel good, right now. Want to go get some fresh air with me on the front porch?”

 

David is sliding out of bed, his bruised head and cut healing from what had happened in his trailer six days ago, “Sure, that’s okay.” The men walk silent as they make their way on the porch. Bobby sits on the wooden loveseat, David follows.

 

They stare at the douglas firs, the breeze swaying through them, the stillness of the night air. David sniffed a bit, “Smells like a storm is coming… Electric.”

 

Bobby paled slightly and stood, “I’ll make us a cup of joe, be right back,” Bobby squeezed David on the shoulder and leaned down, pressing his mouth against the top of David’s head before going back into his house. The porch door slamming, an owl hoots in response to the noise.

 

David half smiles, he feels it now. Something is wrong in the air. David rubs his head where Bobby had kiss, he looks back at the still porch door. Waiting.

 

Out of the woods, a woman with long black hair walks towards a porch light. David doesn’t notice as he’s keeping his eyes on the still door. The young woman walks up the dark driveway, regretting telling the Uber to go on ahead.

 

Olivia notices it's David before she’s even that close. She hadn’t seen him since she was twelve, but he looks the same. Eerily so, in all reality. The Deputy had never called her back, and she didn’t have the heart to text. She was too worried something would go wrong if she did, like she’d break a spell.

 

David blinked slowly as he heard the crunching of gravel. He turned, scared, expecting something terrible and dark. What he got, was his little sister. Cautious, and quiet, approaching like David was some sort of wild animal.

 

“David?” Olivia, older than David could ever remember, but he knew it was her. He knew because sometimes he would dream of her, and her sad face.

 

Bobby opened the porch door with his backside and was smiling, bringing the cups toward David. He stopped and followed David’s gaze.

 

David swallowed, “Olivia?”

 

Olivia was near tears, she nodded and David started down the porch stairs. He grabbed her and hugged her. She hugged back, “I-I’m s-so sorry, David,” she whispered it into his neck.

 

David shook his head, “Y-you have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

Olivia nodded, “Yes… yes, I do,” She pulls back, and her eyes go black, “Paimon shall rise, the true King of Hell!” She shrieks and raises a dagger. Bobby doesn’t have his gun, he has nothing.

 

An engine revs and comes to a halt. The Impala. The Winchester’s run out and Dean puts his gun up. David yells, “Don’t! Don’t it’s my sister!”

 

Sam hesitates, and Olivia steps back away from David.

 

Sam starts to speak. _“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…”_

 

Olivia screeches and Bobby has her now, holding her arms tight to her body.

 

_“Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…”_

 

Olivia’s mouth opens, smoke begins to pull out of her mouth.

 

_“Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt…”_

Olivia’s neck snapped upwards and her body goes rigid. _“Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!”_ The black smoke rises out and into the sky, and David catches his sister in his arms.

 

Dean nods at Sam and clasps his shoulder, before walking towards the locals, “She’ll be okay. Doesn’t look like the demon was in her long.”

 

David was crying, cradling his sister’s head in his hands, “I… it should never h-have been inside her to begin with. W-why is she even here-.”

 

Bobby put a hand on David’s shoulder, “I called her two days ago. When you were sleeping more than a few days, I figured it was the right thing to do.

 

David blinked and nodded, “Can...  uh, can we go lay her down?” Bobby put a hand up, and scooped her into his arms and began carrying her in.

 

David was about to follow but Sam put a hand on his shoulder, “We need your help, David. That, boy… Toby, he’s in trouble.”

 

David hiccuped and looked at the brother’s, “W-what can I even do?” David looked so defeated, his shoulders slumping forward.

 

Dean punched his arm gently, “A lot, Dave. Go tell Bobby we need him to,” David went in the house and he and Bobby came out. Dean and Sam already waiting in the car.

 

David looked at Bobby’s house, “Don’t worry, Dave. I called Shelley, she’ll be over in a couple minutes to look after her.” David nodded and went into the back seat with Bobby.

 

Dean turned the car on but waited, “All we got to work with is an abandoned convenience store. Middle of nowhere, I mean, that’s all I could make out.”

 

Sam showed the picture of Paimon’s symbol, “This symbol, is the sigil of Paimon. That’s who we are dealing with.”

 

David blinked, “What about that, angel? Raguel or whatever?”

 

Sam shook his head, “From what Castiel had said, that angel is long dead or gone. And, Castiel isn’t answering our calls.”

 

Dean snorted, “Typical asshole. All angels are. Worse than demons, because at least demons have a clear agenda.”

 

Bobby sucked in a breath, “Past Big Ed’s Gas, down the county road. There’s a convenience store that’s near falling apart, never thought anything of it at all.”

 


	12. Find Your Destiny

The light emitting from the convenience store lit up the entire night sky, a great flash of pure white light. Raguel in a false form of Dale Cooper stood beside the sigil made from the boys blood. The boy had heeded his very complex instructions to the T. Toby lowered his forearm from his eyes and Raguel smiled.

 

“You did great work, Toby Costello. Fine, work. But, I’ll need that ring now, if you don’t mind,” Raguel put his hand out and Toby placed the ring on the open palm. Raguel smiled and leaned down, placing the ring on the left hand of Mr. C.

 

Raguel put a hand on Cody’s forehead, muttered something and Cody’s eyes fluttered open, “Toby you’re brother is safe.. Go to the end of the road, the hunter’s will meet you there.”

 

Toby, shakily brought Cody to the edge of the road, they stood embraced and shivering.

 

Raguel waited until he heard the engine stop, heard the words exchanged. The Winchester’s, Deputy Bobby Briggs and David Mulligan stepped into the convenience store. Raguel nodded, “I don’t have much time, Dean Winchester you have a knife, use it on Paimon. The ring I placed upon his finger will set things where they belong. He’s only unconscious, you need to take that knife and carve his head off.”

 

Dean sputtered, “Carve his head off?”

 

Raguel nodded, “That’s right. Paimon is more powerful than you can ever imagine. That vessel he is using, is mine. When the head is off, Sam you will put an Enochian banishing symbol on that wall there, it all has to happen in unison. The head off, and then that sigil used, can you boys do that?”

 

Dean nodded and crouched down taking out his knife, “Ready, Sammy?”

 

Sam nodded, cutting his arm and smearing the blood on his hands. He drew the sigil as Dean carved, the sick sound of tissue and bone. David gagged and covered his mouth.

 

“Now Sammy!”

 

The head lolled as soon as Sam touched the sigil on the wall. Raguel false form lit up, and Paimon’s body became smoke. Everyone shut their eyes, and the whole convenience store went like the fourth of July, again.

 

Dale lay on the floor, in the same position Paimon had been laying. Dale blinked and looked confused, “That felt terrible.”

 

Dale stood up and nodded, “I’m the angel Raguel, but… this vessel and I are… conflicted in some ways, he would prefer you call him, us, Dale Cooper.”

 

Sam’s mouth slightly open and he nodded, “Paimon’s is destroyed?”

 

Dale laughed, “Oh, no, Sam. Far from it, Paimon will be back, in time. A magician such as he, able to manipulate past and future - he may show up today, tomorrow or yesterday. But, don’t worry. I have David Mulligan, and Deputy Brigg’s here to help me if he does show up. I think it will be some time though, so we should be safe. In the meantime, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Dale put his hand out.

 

Dean shook it, Sam next, “If you excuse me, I have to go help the Costello’s home.”

 

Dale smiled and moved towards the boys huddled on the road, “Toby, I know you lost someone important to you. Would… would you like me to bring him back? It serves justices pendulum swinging in the right direction.”

 

Toby looked sad, he nodded. Dale smiled again and nodded back, “Alright. This may feel a bit weird.”

 

Dale put his hand on Toby and Cody’s chests and they all manifested in the Pink Room. Dale noticed the ashes of all the fermin demons that were Paimon’s followers. Toli lay pale, dead. Richard too. Dale looked sad.

 

Dale reach down and put his hand in Toli’s chest, “He’ll wake up in a couple days. Disorientated, you might want to be there when he wakes up. He’ll need a familiar face of someone he cares about.”

 

Toby sat beside Toli and held him. Cody rubbed his brother’s shoulders standing and staring hard at Dale, “You’re an angel?”

 

Dale smiled, “I am. Heaven is a vast and mysterious place, Cody - angel’s are scarce, but we exist.” Dale reached down and cradled Richard, “He could have been alright… he will be alright,” Dale rubbed his son’s forehead and Richard’s black eyes widened.

 

Toby looked nervous, “Is… is he a demon?”

 

Dale shook his head, “Paimon was feeding him demon blood, but he’s a hybrid. Human, Demon and now,” Dale put his hand into his son’s chest, light emitting, “An angel’s touch.” Dale looked so broken as Richard started to cry.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” Richard blubbered and Dale shushed him.

 

“We’ll work through this, Richard. Lots of things need to be worked on, and your top on my list. Let’s get you home to your grandfather, Benjamin. You’ve got lots of apologizing to do.”

 

Dale held onto all the boys and Toby, Cody and Toli were suddenly in Toby’s and Cody’s bedroom.

 

Richard suddenly in his grandfather’s office, sobbing. His granduncle Jerry stoned and zoinked out of his mind on the couch, spurted awake, “Oh no, R-Richard,” scared sounding until he realized the boy was crying. He reached out and held his grandnephew, “Oh, man. Ben! Ben! Richard’s hurt!”

 

Dale didn’t stop there. This town was broken in ways the Winchester’s could never imagine.


	13. Epilogue

Dean and Sam, sat in Bobby Briggs home the next day. Bobby had made a big breakfast for everyone. Olivia and David reconnecting.

 

Bobby smiled, “You know, today? Today I don’t feel as tired as I usually do. Which, you know, is strange because we didn’t get to bed until 5:00 AM. But, I don’t know….”

 

Dale suddenly just appeared and Bobby nearly dropped what he was making. Dean shook his head, “Angels, don’t you know how to use a fricken doorbell?”

 

Dale looked apologetic, “I’m sorry. I… just wanted to see you boy’s out. And, have a fine cup of your finest coffee, Bobby.”

 

Bobby smiled, “Fresh pot brewing, Coop.”

 

Dale nodded, “Dean, Sam, I thank you. Not as the archangel of Justice, Raguel. But, as Special Agent Dale Cooper. You don’t understand how strong Paimon was, but this whole town… well lots of things are askew. You’ve most likely noticed.”

 

Dean motioned to David, “He was the dead giveaway. But, yeah, lots of shit, people all a little slow. Technology on the fritz, and people a little stuck in the past.”

 

Dale nodded, “Paimon could control past, present and future. He warped a lot of this place, but it all started 25 years ago.”

 

Bobby hiccuped and looked broken, “L-Laura Palmer.”

 

Dale nodded, “The very same, Deputy Briggs. But, I can’t change the past, I can only change here and now. Laura was the catalyst, but I can’t correct her wrongful death.”

 

Sam coughed a bit, “What are you saying? What’s wrong with this town?”

 

Dale was handed a cup of coffee, he took a sip and looked so happy, “Damn fine, Deputy Briggs. Thank you. Well, Sam this town will never truly be all correct. It will always be slightly out of step, the darkest parts will always be dark, but if I stay… if I stay and live a quiet life here, I can help my friends at the Sheriff's station.”

 

Sam nodded and Dean made a face, “You aren’t on God’s orders to stay….”

Dale nods, “That is absolutely correct, Dean. I’ll be what they consider a rogue angel, not fallen, but damn near close. Like, your liaison, Castiel. I’ll stay here, not under any orders but my own. The town of Twin Peaks, five miles south of the Canadian border, twelve miles west of the state line. Never seen so many trees in my life…. This small town in Washington, a town where a yellow light still means slow down and not speed up…. Was an epicentre to Paimon almost winning a seat of power that would’ve rocked Heaven, Earth and Hell.”

 

Bobby began serving breakfast at his long dining table, everyone had a seat. Dale sat at the head of the table and ate, “This food is damn good, isn’t it?”

 

Bobby shrugged, “Shelley taught me how to cook, and Norma taught her. RR special breakfasts right here, anytime you want. Save you a dime.”

 

Dale put up his cup of coffee and smiled, “You’re a good man, Deputy Briggs. Your father would be proud. Well, he is proud, son… truth be told.”

 

Bobby’s eyes welled up with tears and David rubbed Bobby’s shoulders, “T-thank you, Coop.”

 

Dale nodded, “Just the truth, Deputy Briggs.”

 

* * *

 

Sam and Dean finished up eating and began to say their goodbyes, “Don’t be strangers,” Sam said with a smile and shook David’s hand.

 

“No, I’m sure we won’t be. Dale thinks there’s still demons hiding, so we’re in it for the long haul, I guess. Olivia… Olivia is staying too. I don’t think I much want her in this line of business, but….”

 

Dean shook Bobby’s hand, “Thanks, Deputy. We don’t really work much with law enforcement, usually the opposite. But, you helped out helluva lot, so you got our number. If those demons get worse, or something else rears it ugly head around here, let us know.”

 

Bobby nodded, “Thanks, guys. You guys are… great, honestly.”

 

Sam went close to Bobby for a moment, “Remember what I said. David and you… that can work out, so don’t just stare at him, do something.”

 

Bobby looked away, “We’ll see… lots of stuff needs to settle before I can really think about it.”

 

Sam nodded, “For sure, just… it's a good sort of normal in such an abnormal situation. Keep it going, it’ll help you with making sense of this whole thing.”

 

They said their goodbyes, Dale standing behind the others, nodded their way, “Next time, we have to share a slice of cherry pie.”

 

Dean laughed, “Raincheck, Dale.”

 

* * *

 

Toby heard the rumble of that old car, Cody was still sleeping, so was Toli. Toby was all beat up, his lip busted, his wrists bruised.

 

He made his way down and saw the men coming out of their car. He opened the door and came outside, “Everyone is sleeping, so… hey, um, thank you.”

 

Dean smiled down at the teen, “Listen, we’re heading out, so… Sammy thought it’d be best to wish you a goodbye.”

 

Sam hugged the teen and gave him his number, “Anything weird happens again, please call.”

 

Toby tried not to laugh, “If things get any weirder than what already happened I’m going to go insane.”

 

Dean smiled, “Well, I’ve seen some crazy shit in my time hunting, but this was some extra sprinkles on top of that cake of crazy. Listen, uh, keep in touch with those other guys, I think it’d be a good idea, at least for a little while.”

 

Toby nodded and rubbed his arms a bit over his chest, “I’ll keep it in mind….”

 

Dean and Sam wished their goodbyes, and were off.

 

Sam checking his phone, “Bobby left us some cases we can look into in Washington and Oregon. One near Seattle, seems less crazy than this one.”

 

Dean shook his head, “Never say never, Sam.”

 

The impala rumbled down the highway, the douglas firs fading, the trees changing to fields. Twin Peaks becoming far behind in their rearview.

 

 

> _In the far distance a woman screams a blood curdling scream._
> 
> _“Laura? Laura!” A mother’s voice of concern…._

** THE END **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stuck to the end:  
> Thank you for reading, I know there is most likely spelling errors and grammatical errors - I'm a writer not an editor, shit happens.  
> I will be filling out time gaps with a: MISSING PIECES at some point


End file.
